Times of Trouble
by Scolaro
Summary: Eric has to deal with a runaway - but Jeff is not easy to handle. What's hiding behind these grey eyes of his?
1. Default Chapter

Written: September - November 2001

Note: If you hate the thought of downloading 26 chapters one after the other, hop onto my website and get the story in one part (but make sure you´ll be back here to read the author´s note and post a review): ht tp://w ww. world-wyrd-web .com (you´ll have to delete the spaces between the letters, the address wouldn´t show up when I wrote it correctly).

Disclaimer: "7th heaven" and all its characters belong to Aaron Spelling – but Jeff´s mine! Unfortunately I´m making no money with this story. But presents and cheques (and most of all reviews!) will be gratefully accepted…grin

Rating: Now that I finished it and know the ending myself, I finally decided to rate it PG-13 (because of the violent stuff and the language)  
Continuity: Set in season 4, but without the twins – sorry if I mess things up here, but I don´t want to write about the babies. Just imagine they´re on vacation...hehehe... ;)

Summary: A runaway in trouble – old story with (maybe) a few new ideas. Features mainly Eric, Lucy, Simon...yeah, and Jeff, of course!

This is my first fanfic ever and English is not my native tongue – so please review it and be gentle (I'm always curious if you think the characters are "in character", so please tell me). And if you want the solution for the riddle (later on), you´ll have to email me anyway!

  
**Times of Trouble**

  
The boy peeked around the corner and froze. In some distance, next to the shelf holding sweets and canned food, were two guys standing and talking. Both wore the white uniforms of shop assistants and were arguing about some lists lying in front of them. The boy made sure no-one else was in sight, then slowly lifted one hand and grabbed a small glass of pasta sauce and a bag of rolls from the shelf next to him and quickly stuffed both into concealed pockets inside his jacket. He had done this many times before and knew how much he could carry without drawing attention of the shop´s staff. Strolling to another aisle he also found a can of corn and a bag of rice, both for single households and therefore small quantity either. 

Passing by the breakfast shelf he threw a short glance at the kellogg´s boxes. He didn´t have a bowl of cereals in a long time. No chance, the boxes were just too big to take away unseen. Arriving at the cashier he took a pack of chewing gum out of the shelf next to the cigarettes and put it on the conveyor belt. 

"Hey, cool, you´re buying my brand", the blonde girl at the cashier said and produced a big red bubble. The boy smiled for an instant without answering and handed her a dollar. He stuffed the gum and his change into the left trouser pocket (the only one which still had some space left) and headed for the exit. On the way out he passed a security guy, who only glanced at him for a moment, then turned back to the old lady he was talking to. 

Suddenly a family entered the shop, two adults and 4 kids, and a little girl of about 10 years nearly bumped into the boy who quickly stepped aside and let her run along for the shopping cart. 

"Ruthie, wait, you can´t just run around and knock people over." the mother called after her and turned to the boy with an apologizing smile. "Sorry for that. She is just excited because I promised her to get ice cream today."   
The boy smiled back for a moment: "No problem." 

He watched as the two other girls passed by, the older one not giving him a second glance, but the younger smiling broadly at him. He gave her the same quick smile he had grown accustomed to in the past few months and pretended not to notice the suspicios gaze from her father´s face. ´As if I just invited her out ´, he thought slightly amused.

When the way was no longer blocked he turned and walked through the sliding doors and stood outside for a moment, glancing back over his shoulder at the family whose members spread out into the shop. Then he shrugged and disappeared into a side alley.

Annie wasn´t able to catch Ruthie before the girl could reach the freezer. "Ruthie, I know that you love ice cream very much, but would you please look out for other people before storming through a shop?"  
"Okay Mum, I will – next time. Can we take chocolate, vanilla and strawberry?"  
Annie sighed, but couldn´t help smiling.   
"Sure, and take one of the diet boxes as well, Mary and Lucy asked for them."

****************

"These are the last bags", Eric dramatically groaned and lifted the 3 bags of food onto the kitchen table.   
"Thank you", Annie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Simon and Lucy will help me to put everything away, you can go and and work on your sermon."  
Before Eric could respond the telephone rang. He took the receiver.   
"Hello?……Yes, good morning, Mrs. Bink. ….. Of course, what can I do for you? …. No problem, I have to go there anyway to pick Matt up for lunch……yes, his car´s still broken…..no problem at all, you´re welcome. See you later." 

He put the phone back onto the kitchen table and turned to Annie.   
"Mrs. Bink accidentially left a few books on the counter of the library. I´m bringing them to her house when I´m picking up Matt later."   
"Okay, just hurry a bit – I´m starting to cook dinner at about 5:30."  
Eric nodded in agreement and went to the study to finish his sermon.

****************

Even in broad daylight the factory hall was a spooky place. Dirty, occassionally broken windows only brought dim light into the room, plants grew through the cracked cement floor and sometimes a rat moved along the wall on it´s search for food or shelter. There was a huge room with the remainings of an old printing machine, some rusty parts of steel and a few ripped paper piles, in which rats and mice had their nests. Nobody came out here, not even the teenagers searching for a place to party thought about this hall. There were huge locks on every gate and the only way to get in was a small office window on the upper level, which could be reached only by climbing an old oak near some empty oil containers, jump onto the left container (the right one was too slippery) and crawl the way to the window sill. 

No, nobody ever came here – and that suited the boy very well.  
He slept on a dusty couch in the abandoned office obove the factory hall. It was a dry place and wouldn´t get as cold as the street. To protect his food from the nibblers he put everything in a plastic bag and hung it on a hook in the ceiling until he needed it. The old factory was one of the better hideouts he had had so far.  
  
His name was Jeff and he had turned 15 two months ago. It was his 11ths months as a runaway and after a few hard lessons in the beginning life as a straw turned out not to be that difficult for a quick learner. Whenever possible he worked for a meal and a bed, though for a minor it is very difficult to find proper work. But food was provided by supermarkets as well as clothes when you spend some time planning the theft and Jeff turned out to be a natural when it came to shoplifting. He sensed holes in a supermarket´s safety program and used them, but he only took food and other vital basics and never more than he actually needed.  
  
When he arrived at "his" office he first took the plastic bag from the hook and filled it with the content of the concealed pockets. Then he crammed through the pile of junk in the corner of the small room and put out a gasburner. Although it was old and as badly scratched as the pot he brought from under the remainings of the broken desk it still worked and Jeff began to prepare his lunch. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Times of Trouble

Chapter 2

The sun had been very warm this Friday and still was in the evening. Matt wished he could remove his damp t-shirt. But then Ms. Thompson, the elderly and very conservatively dressed librarian, might faint. Matt grinned at this thought.   
What are you smiling about, Mr. Camden?, Ms. Thompson asked friendly.   
Matt blushed.

Nothing, it´s just.such a beautiful day and..well, I just wished I was out in the park and not Now he blushed even more.  
..and not in some old building full of books and just an ancient librarian for company. Ms Thompson finished the sentence with a wink and a smile. She waved his reply away. No no, don´t say anything – I know most of the kids who come here believe that I´ve already lived before the dinosaurs died out. Matt couldn´t help laughing.   
Okay, young man, enough studying for one day. Go before I throw you out!  
With a reliefed sign he closed the books about the town´s history and handed them to the librarian.   
  
I´ll be back tomorrow to finish my history project. He promised.  
I´m sorry that you can´t take them home, but these books are special prints and we only have one copy each.   
Yes, I know. That´s okay.  
Ms Thompson took the books and placed them carefully under the counter.   
Could you go to the fantasy area and tell the boy there that I´m closing in about 5 minutes?  
Sure, no problem.

Matt put his jacket on the counter and walked through the kid´s area – where toys and stuffed animals lie around as ususal – past the -sign to . He looked around for a moment and finally found the teenager Ms Thompson had talked about, a thin boy – maybe Lucy´s age - with dark blonde hair. He sat in a corner between a shelf and a flower pot and was completely absorbed in a paperback called .   
Hi there. Matt said.  
The boy jumped and looked up.  
Sorry, didn´t want to scare you. Ms Thompson is closing in a few minutes and asked me to get you.  
The boy stood up, glanced at the page number and closed the book, then put it back into the shelf.   
Already finished.

Matt watched him curiously: You know, you can take the book with you and read it at home.  
The boy took his jacket from a nearby chair.   
It´s okay, I read that one several times before. I already know the best parts by heart.  
Together they headed for the counter where Ms. Thompson locked her desk. She smiled at the boys. Thank you, Matt. Now Jeff, do you want to take something this time?  
No, thank you Ms Thompson, maybe tomorrow. Bye.

He walked quickly through the door and bumped into Rev. Camden, who was on his way to pick up Matt.  
, Eric said, then took a closer look at the boy´s face, oh, you were at the supermarket this morning, weren´t you? My daughter Ruthie ran into you – well, I guess now we´re even.  
The teenager stepped back a little. right. I gotta go now and walked hastily out of the building, leaving three puzzled people behind.  
  
Eric turned to Ms Thompson: I don´t think I´ve seen him in town before. Is he a new resident?  
Your guess is as good as mine – he said his name was Jeff. He showed up a few days ago searching for books written by Terry Pratchett. I took him to the shelf and he spend a few hours reading til I closed. I offered him a library card, but he just said he wouldn´t be here long enough to worth the trouble.  
Maybe he´s just visiting someone. Matt said.  
  
Eric looked at his watch.   
Already 10 past 6 – we have to hurry, your mother is waiting with dinner. Ms Thompson, do you have the books for Mrs Bink?  
Of course I do. One moment..here they are. Give her my greetings, please. She is such a nice person.  
I surely will. Thank you, Ms. Thompson.

****************

After dropping the books at Mrs Bink´s house, Eric and Matt drove straight home. Mary had already set the table and when she heard the car, she called Lucy and Ruthie for dinner.  
Matt looked around after everybody started eating. Where´s Simon?  
Lucy smiled.  
He and Deena are on the birthday party of Kim Ho. That´s the Asian kid who moved here two months ago. His father owns the new karate school in town.  
  
Annie passed Mary a bowl of vegetable.  
How come you know so much about Kim´s family?  
Mary rolled her eyes.  
That´s just because little Kim has a very cute older brother named Dennis. And Lucy definetely has a crush on him.  
I do not have a crush on him, we were just talking. Lucy defended herself. Besides, that´s none of your business!  
  
Before Mary could tease her sister even more, Matt said quickly: I could pick Simon up later, if you want, Dad.  
Eric shook his head. I have an appointment at 9 pm and will pick him up afterwards. But thanks for your offer.  
Are you visiting someone? Ruthie asked.  
Something like that, Ruthie.

After everybody had brought their dishes in the kitchen and disappeared in their rooms or – in Matt´s case – in the living room for watching TV, Annie asked Eric about his appointment. Eric took a glass from the cupboard and poured some milk in.  
It´s got something to do with the increasing number of thefts and other crimes committed by youths in town. Sgt. Michaels told me there might be a new gang. He asked me to come to a meeting with some of his collegues and discuss things. He took a gulp of milk. I don´t know for sure what he is up to.   
How long will this take, what do you think?  
Not more than 2 hours, I guess. I´ll pick up Simon and Deena right afterwards.

****************

Jeff was angry about himself. Acting that stupid when this girl´s father addressed him. Unbelievable. He shook his head and walked further down the street thinking about what he had to do next. 

Gotta check out the store over there. They don´t know my face and it is nearer at the old factory. Just in case I need something quick.  
It was getting darker now. When Jeff turned around the corner to take a look at a possible way for a swift departure, he witnessed a tall youth in a leather jacket, who threatened a boy of about 12 years, holding him with a firm grip around his wrist. C´mon, you little bugger, I just want your cap.  
  
The boy was already crying, but still held his baseball cap in shaking fists and wouldn´t let go. There were two huge waste containers standing in the dark alley and a few rubbish bags lying around next to the walls on both sides. From the street only the containers were visible.  
  
Jeff stepped closer.   
What do you think you´re doing there? he asked coldly.  
The tall guy whirled around and Jeff could see a knife in his right hand.   
None of your business. Piss off!  
But Jeff wasn´t impressed.  
You better piss off. Do your friends know that you´re ripping little kids on the street? Not very brave, man!  
Shut the hell up!   
  
The kid took his chance, tore away from the grip and fled past Jeff out of the dark alley.  
The tall youth swore. Then he snored and stamped towards Jeff, reminding the boy of an angry bull. He stood still and prepared himself for the attack. When the hand with the knife was close enough he dropped himself down on the ground, spinned around and hit his opponent with a foot, pulling away his legs. The tall guy grunted and fell. With one smooth movement Jeff was on his feet again and kicked away the knife.   
  
The tall one recovered quickly and got up.   
That was a bad idea, you little skunk. Now you´re in big trouble!  
Old news. Jeff thought and didn´t reply.  
But before the guy could attack again, there suddenly was a police horn audible nearby and the tall youth turned around and disappeared into a side street.

Jeff took the other street and raced of. About ten blocks from the shop he slowed down and walked onto a street with many small houses and well trimmed lawns.   
It was dark now, and the few street lights were like a queque of glowworms along the street. He tried to figure out where he was and moved on in the direction of the old factory.  


  



	3. Chapter 3

Times of Trouble

Chapter 3

Simon enjoyed the party. The food was fantastic and the live band pretty good. A few kids had gone swimming in the pool outside and some others still danced in one of the huge basement rooms. There was just one other couple who was sitting in the living room feeding each other with rice bread.   
Kim´s parents had provided their son a certain amount of money (Kim wouldn´t say how much exactly) and left for visiting friends downtown. In Simon´s opinion that was really cool. He just wished his parents would do the same on his birthday.   
Maybe he should ask them.

Deena came from the kitchen with two plates full of rice and asian vegetable from the buffet. She put them on one of the low tables and kneeled beside it. Simon placed the two glasses with coke next to them and joined her on the floor. Suddenly Kim stood beside them and smiled: Hey you two. How do you like the party?  
Deena was still chewing, so Simon answered for both.  
It´s really great, Kim. How did you get your parents to leave the house when you expected 16 guests? Mine would freak out by the pure thought of that.  
  
Kim laughed.  
Maybe mine are better trained. No, really, they know I wouldn´t invite troublemakers who destroyed the house or bring alcohol or something like that. And Dennis is still in his room upstairs, so if there was an emergency he would be down within two seconds. This fact calms them as well.  
Maybe, but I still remember how long it took your Dad to convince my Mum that it was safe to go to a party without adults watching over us. 

The three classmates went on chatting about school, teachers and homework, then Kim excused himself and left to look after his other guests. The couple had gone to the basement already.  
After a while Deena dropped her fork. Simon, I think I ate too much. I´m feeling a bit sick.  
She really looked pale in the dim light. Simon got to his feet and helped her up.   
Let´s go for a walk. I´m sure some fresh air will help.

They took their jackets from the cloakroom and walked out on the empty street. Shouldn´t we tell Kim? Deena asked.  
We´ll only be around the block for a couple of minutes, he won´t even know we were gone. Simon replied.  
They walked around the house for a few minutes and soon Deena felt better. 

But on their way back to the party suddenly a tall youth stood in their way.   
Hi kids. What are you two doing out here in the dark? he asked with a broad, evil grin.   


****************

Eric sat in a large room with 12 policemen and 4 psychologists and listened to a smart red haired doctor who explained why so many youths joined gangs. They are searching for some kind of family they don´t have. She said, The latest study of the Research Center New York showed that 60% of the all gang members have been beaten at least once by their parents and 50% are living on the street permanently.

Eric´s mind driftet away. He has seen many young people living on the street in the past years and has heard about various study results several times. This speech was mainly for the few new policemen in the group. The interesting part had been the speeches of Sgt. Michaels and Captain Richards about the growing number of thefts and what they knew about the new nameless gang. They are not organized. Richards had said, we assume they are some bored teenagers who have fun stealing cars and scaring people. The cars have been found, all crashed. And several people – mostly kids – have been threatened with knives. At the moment everybody was told to look out for unusual behaviour of youngsters.  
The Rev. glanced at his watch. 10 to eleven. He got to pick up Simon and Deena from the birthday party. Discreetly he waved to Sgt. Michaels, who also took a look at his watch and nodded. Eric got up and left the room.

****************

Simon swallowed and tried to think quickly.  
We´re just on our way back to a party. He told the teenager in the leather jacket, Our friends will miss us in a few minutes. With these words he grabbed Deenas hand and pulled the girl around the corner of the street, hoping that they would make it to Kim´s house without being followed by this guy. They nearly bumped into another young man who smirked at them.  
  
Hey, Freddy, what did you find us here? he asked and examined the two kids. A little brat and his pretty date. What about you, little sister? Wouldn´t you rather go out with some real man such as me? We could have some fun. Deena and Simon couldn´t move anywhere. They were surrounded by the grinning guys. The one called Freddy produced a lighter from his pocket. I think this little girl would look better with short hair, wouldn´t she, Barney? 

He lit the lighter and held it near Deena´s head. Simon tried to push the hand away from Deena, but Barney quickly caught his arm and held him. Freddy turned the lighter on again and grinned at Deena who wanted to run away, but couldn´t leave Simon behind. Suddenly something hissed and hit Freddy´s hand. With a cry he dropped the lighter and turned around. Someone was coming from the opposide street. When he was about 15 metres away his face became visible and Freddy let out another cry, this time of surprise. 

_You_ again!

  



	4. Chapter 4

Times of Trouble

Chapter 4

Jeff had spent some time searching for the right way back to the factory, but couldn´t find it. He had been walking around the neighbourhood for ages now and it was getting cold. In some distance he could also hear thunder. A storm was coming and he really didn´t want to get wet.  
After some more blocks he was just about to go back to the store and find his way from there when he suddenly saw two dark figures in a distance moving in the direction of two smaller ones. He froze, then moved closer. The two guys forced a young couple to a fence and started talking to them. Jeff was too far away to hear what was spoken, but he saw the flame of the lighter near the girl´s head and the attempt of her friend to keep it away from her. When the other man held the boy back and the flame started moving forward again, his searching hands finally found the swiss army knife in the trouser´s pocket and he threw it, aiming at a spot a few inches under the flame, while still walking closer. 

****************

You damned little brat, I´ll make you regret your own birth! Freddy shouted and Simon saw him racing towards a boy not much older than himself. He turned to Deena. 

he yelled at her, but she wouldn´t move. Struggling in Barney´s grip, Simon could hardly breath at all, but managed to kick the guy and hit his knee hard. Meanwhile Freddy had thrown himself at Jeff, who could block most of his kicks and punches so far.  
Deena saw Simon trying to free himself and found her mind taking control over her body again. She threw herself at Barney like a football player and Barney – still in pain from the kick on his knee – fell over and lie on the floor hugging his knee groaning.

Freddy was more careful this time. When he realized he couldn´t hit his opponent right away, he felt for his spare knife and pulled it out. The two boys were circling each other, Jeff´s eyes never leaving the knife. It was pitch dark now. Suddenly Freddy stroke again and this time Jeff wasn´t quick enough. Horrified Simon saw the knife gliding over the smaller boy´s stomach, heard the gasp of the kid. He turned to Deena.

Quick, run back to the house and get help! Deena understood and raced off.  
Simon moved closer to the guy in the leather jacket.   
The younger one was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach with the right hand. Simon couldn´t see his face, it was too dark. When Freddy moved forward to kick his opponent Simon threw himself onto him and caused him to fall. Freddy let out another curse, but before he could get up, there was a crowd of people coming from the direction of Kim´s house with Deena in the lead. 

Barney got to his feet first, racing of without another word, Freddy spinned around and followed him instantly. Simon watched as the other boy sat up, still holding his stomach. We´ll call an ambulance. Just stay here for a moment. It won´t take long.

No ambulance! The other boy uttered through clenched teeths, it´s no more than a scratch. He stood up and spotted the crowd coming towards them. Quickly he stuffed his t-shirt back into the trousers and closed the zipper of his jacket.   
Then the others were there and Dennis asked Simon what happened. Simon explained things and Dennis turned to Jeff. Are you injured?  
  
That was very brave of you. Come on back to the house, we´ll call your parents from there. I can´t let you stroll around here after all this. Maybe those guys are still around.  
Jeff just wished he was at the old factory again. The cut hurt, even more when he was walking. But Dennis wouldn´t let him out of his sight, so he couldn´t just vanish in the crowd and get away. Simon was on his side on the way back, giving him back his army knife he had found on the ground. 

I didn´t thank you for helping me and Deena.   
That´s okay, in the end you had to help me anyway.  
My name´s Simon.  
  
You sure you don´t need a doctor? That looked pretty bad from what I´ve seen.  
No, it´s really just a scratch. I will put something on it later.  
They reached the house and Dennis told everyone to call their parents. The party was over. When all the guests had made the call and half of them had been picked up already Dennis brought the phone to Jeff.   
Without hesitation Jeff took it and dialed a number.  
Mum? It´s me, Jeff. No, everything´s fine. I´m here at some kind of party, can you pick me up? The address is a quick glance at Simon, who mouthed it 14 Parker Street. Yes, see you later. He hung up.  
She´ll be here in 15 minutes or so.  
Simon looked at his watch. My dad will be here in a few minutes as well. Are you really sure you´re okay?  
Yes, I´m fine. I just need to go to the bathroom for a sec.  
  
Kim was coming back from the door, where he had just said goodbye to another friend.  
It´s right around the corner, come on, I´ll show you.  
The door bell rang again and Dennis went to answer it.   
Jason, your parents are here. He yelled into the living room and a fat boy came out, still carrying a piece of cake, half of it in his face. He waved goodbye to Kim and Dennis and ran out to join his parents.  
  
When the door bell rang next time, it was Rev. Camden.   
Dennis informed him briefly about the incident and Eric checked on Simon and Deena immediately.   
We´re okay, Dad. Thanks to Jeff – if he hadn´t been there Simon shook his head and fell silent.  
Deena looked around. Where is he anyway?  
I´ll take a look. Kim walked over to the bathroom and they heard him knock at the door. Jeff, are you there? Is everything alright?  
Then the door opened and a few seconds later Kim was back.  
He´s gone. He must have climbed through the window in the garden.  
  
Deena glanced at Simon.   
But he gave his mom a call. She wanted to pick him up in a few minutes.  
Simon fished for the portable phone and pressed the -button. A female voice informed him that it was 11 pm and 21 minutes. He turned the loudspeaker on for a moment so that everybody could hear it, then hung up.   
  
Suddenly the first raindrops fell on the roof.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Times of Trouble

Chapter 5

Jeff felt the water seep through his shirt. He startet to run and searched for someplace to hide.   
There was none.   
Only small houses like the one he had just left.

After some time the rain began to look like a solid wall, it was hard to see anything farther away than 15 metres. Suddenly Jeff stood in front of a church. He climbed the stairs and tried the door – it was open. The boy quickly moved inside and closed it again. Looking around he saw the usual benches, but no confessional. He walked slowly through the aisle to the altar, searching for a place to spend the night. The storm didn´t seem to end soon. He tried the chair standing next to the organ but felt too exposed in it. He slid from the chair and curled up under the organ. Despite his wet clothes and the still hurting wound he fell asleep immediately.

****************

You´ve got to find him, Simon insisted.  
Simon, he could be anywhere. Eric responded weakly. They had just brought Deena home.  
But it´s raining and  
  
I don´t know for sure, but I think he´s hurt.  
Eric froze. Why didn´t you tell me that earlier?  
Simon shifted uneasily. He said it was just a scratch. When he remembered Freddy´s strike he shuddered. It just didn´t look like that.  
Eric thought for a moment.  
I tell you what. I´ll drop you at home and come back searching for him. When I don´t find him, I´ll call Sgt. Michaels first thing tomorrow.  
Simon leaned back in his seat. Thanks, Dad.

****************

_This is leading nowhere_. Eric thought when he drove through the empty streets, looking out for a boy he had only briefly met this evening. No, last evening, as it was already 1 o´clock in the morning.   
But thinking of what Simon had said made him feel sick.  
_Maybe he´s hurt_.

The vision of a youth dying in the streets of Glenoak while it was still raining stood before his eyes and he forced it down.  
_I remember his eyes. They looked tired. Why does this come to my mind now? Why not sooner? When I saw him in the library?_ He didn´t know and it wasn´t important. He had to find him, **that** was important.  
When he drove by the church, he stopped and looked at the building, then pulled over. _It´s worth a try_.

****************

Eric entered the familiar building and waited til his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness.   
After a few moments he walked through the aisle as the boy had done earlier and asked himself where a 15 year old could find a halfway comfortable place to sleep here.  
There was no one on the benches, but they would have been too narrow for a teenager anyway. 

After a couple of minutes he felt sure the church was empty and decided to go on with his search. Turning around he suddenly heard a noise. Something like a snore, not loud, but still loud enough to be heard in the high building. The Rev. glanced at the organ and saw a foot sticking out at the bottom.

He walked around the instrument and gently pulled the chair away.   
There he was, curled together like a ball and fast asleep, his head resting on one arm, the other one around his knees.  
Eric kneeled down beside the kid and studied his face. It was still wet and looked even younger than 15. He couldn´t see any wounds, but the boy had the jacket zipper pulled up to his chin and it was still too dark in the church to see properly.  
Eric hesitated for a moment, remembering the look in the youth´s eyes when they had bumped into each other in the library. Then he reached out and gently touched the boy´s shoulder.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Times of Trouble

Chapter 6

Jeff woke with a start.   
Realizing there was someone kneeling next to him, he backed away as fast as he could and hit the organ slightly.   
Calm down, Eric said softly, Nobody is going to harm you.  
  
Jeff actually relaxed a bit and looked around. When he recognized the man beneath him he quickly got up. The sudden stretching of the skin around his wound ripped it open again and he couldn´t repress a painfull groan.  
  
_Simon was right_, the Rev. thought, _he is injured_.  
He rose as well and the boy took a step back.   
Hi, I´m Eric Camden, the pastor of this church. I was already searching for you.  
Jeff asked suspiciously and estimated the distance to the front door.  
My son Simon told me that you helped him and his girlfriend Deena tonight. After you disappeared so soon from the Ho´s house he nearly begged me to search for you.  
Looks like you found me. What´s going to happen next? He pretended to be cool, but his shivering body ruined the effect.  
What about if you come with me and we´ll get you a meal and a bed?  
Jeff shook his head.   
Rather not. Last time I accepted such an offer there was a cop standing outside my room when I woke up. But thank you anyway.   
  
He turned around and slowly started walking towards the door. The Rev. stepped at his side and tried to think of something to say that would change the youth´s mind.  
You could stay just for the rest of the night and – if you want – leave tomorrow. No strings attached, I promise.  
They reached the door and the boy opened it. It was still raining cats and dogs outside and the thought of walking around in the rain wasn´t pleasant. He looked at the Rev., trying to read his mind. _At least his eyes are looking honestly. What if he really means what he´s saying? And Simon looked like an honest guy, too_.

Eric realized that he was examined closely and remained silent. If the kid decided to run away he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  
Finally Jeff looked out into the rain and sighed.  
A meal sounds great indeed.  


****************

Annie already knew the details about the assault from Simon. She had brought her son to bed thanking God that he was well and spend some time sitting at the side of his bed, just watching him sleep. She had sent the others to bed earlier and the house was very quiet now.  
_I hope Eric finds the boy who helped Simon and Deena._, she thought and shuddered when she imagined what could have happened to the kids.  
Then she heard the familiar sound of the car and went downstairs to open the door.  


****************

Eric opened the car door and Jeff – half asleep again – nearly fell out. He shook his head to wake up and looked at the house in front of him. Suddenly the front door opened and a woman came out. It was the woman from the supermarket who had apologized for her daughter running into him. She walked over to them and smiled warmly at Jeff.  
Hello, I´m Annie. Your name is Jeff, isn´t it? Come on in, both of you. I have some hot chocolate waiting in the kitchen.   
Sounds great. was all the boy could manage, before he started yawning.  
Annie looked at the dirty jacket, the wet face and the tired eyes and her heart went out to him immediately. She put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the door.  
Eric locked the car and followed them into the house.  
  
You can leave your jacket on a hook over there. Annie said and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate.  
Jeff stood in the hallway uncertainly. He felt very tired but knew he couldn´t remove his jacket. They would see the blood on his t-shirt. And that would lead to the worst.   
  
Eric looked at him and - as Simon had described Jeff´s behaviour when the others came – could imagine what was going through the kid´s mind. He didn´t want to scare him off, but he had to know how serious the injury was.   
Simon told me that you were hurt during the fight, he began.   
Jeff hastily cut him off: I´m fine – it´s just a scratch.   
Eric watched him for a moment.  
Maybe you should let me take a look at it anyway. Even small wounds can cause infections.  
_As if I not knew. _Jeff thought and shook his head again. I will put something on it later. He said firmly and Eric felt it was his last word. He wouldn´t be able to change the boy´s mind now, so he simply nodded.  
  
Suddenly a sleepy face appeared on the stairs. Is there a party going on I know nothing about? Lucy asked yawning. Her eyes widened when she recognized the cute boy from the supermarket who glanced sheepishly at her nightgown.   
No Lucy, everything´s fine. Go back to bed, okay? Eric sighed and looked at his watch. It was nearly 2 o´clock in the morning now.  
Annie waved from the kitchen and Jeff quickly walked towards her. Still smiling she handed him a big mug of hot chocolate with two marshmallows puffing up in it and pointed at the kitchen table. He murmured a thank and sat down on the nearest chair, enjoying the heat of the mug in his cold hands. While he sipped the hot drink, Eric and Lucy entered the kitchen and sat down opposite him. Lucy now wore a bathrobe over her nightgown and watched the visitor curiously. Seeing her daughter Annie hesitated for a moment, then with a wink placed another mug in front of her and one in front of Eric.   
Looks like we´re having a little party after all., she said and opened the cookie tin, putting two handful of cookies onto a plate.   
Lucy grinned at Jeff. Try the dark ones – they contain coconut and are really great. The boy nodded and took one, while Lucy introduced herself.  
  
Eric signaled Annie and got up. Help yourself with the cookies, he said, we´ll be right back.  
When they were alone in the kitchen Jeff glanced shyly at Lucy. What do you think they´re talking about? he asked, nodding in the direction of the hallway.  
Lucy smiled: Undoubtly about you, but don´t worry. My dad is very good when it comes to helping people. I bet they´re already thinking about in which room you will spend the night – well, what´s left of it.  
Jeff shifted uneasily in his chair, causing his clothes to rub against the wound.   
Mind if I use your bathroom?  
Not at all. It´s upstairs, I´ll show you the way.  
When they were just about to enter the stairway the two adults came back into the kitchen. I´m leading Jeff to the bathroom, Lucy told her parents, already on the way to the 2nd floor. Eric threw an inquisitive glance at the boy, then fished for the small 1. Aid kit in a nearby shelf and handed it to him. If you need any help, just call. he said. Jeff took the kit and nodded gratefully. Then he turned and followed Lucy up to the bathroom.  


****************

He closed the 1. Aid Kit and looked at his wrapped stomach. Yes, that would certainly do for a while. His t-shirt though didn´t look that well with the cut and the bloodstains on it.  
A knock on the door made him jump. Hastily he grabbed the jacket, slipped into it and closed the zipper. Then he opened the door.   
  
Annie hold out a blue striped pyjama to him.   
It belongs to my oldest son and may be a bit too large, but try it anyway, okay?  
Okay, thanks. When he opened the door a bit farther to take the clothes inside Annie took a glimpse of the bloody t-shirt laying on the toiletseat. She stopped the shutting door with one hand.   
Give me your shirt, I´ll see what I can do about the stains.  
He glanced at her for a moment, then hesitatingly reached for the shirt, crumpled it together and passed it over to her. Annie smiled at him and went straight to the washing room – where she had to sit down heavily. _Oh good lord, it´s just so much blood. And it could have been Simon´s blood.  
_

****************

Eric put a supplementary blanket onto the piano bench.  
Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch? You can as well stay in Simon´s room, you know.   
The couch is fine, thanks.  
Okay, sleep well then.  
You too. Good night.  
Jeff waited til Eric had closed the door, then wrapped the blanket around himself and curled up on the couch. Within seconds he was asleep._  
_

****************

Are you sure he will still be here tomorrow?  
I don´t know, honey. Let´s go to bed, I feel like I could fall asleep right here.  
He seems to be a very independent young man.  
There is something about himhe looks like he has been through a lot.  
When I took his t-shirt, he had this look in his eyes - like he wanted to run away.  
I´m going to Sgt. Michaels first thing tomorrow. Flipping through the files and see if I can find out something.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Times of Trouble

Chapter 7

About 15 years old, dark blond hair, gray eyes, about 1.72 m tall, name´s presumable Jeff. Sgt. Michaels repeated. That´s all you have?  
I know it´s not much. Can you do something anyway?  
Well, yes, but it will take some time. He´s with you now?   
Yes, but I can´t tell how long he will stay. Maybe he already left. I sneaked out around 9 this morning, when he was still asleep. Sgt. Michaels nodded. The Rev. very much looked like he hadn´t gotten enough sleep last night.  
  
Perhaps the new computer program can be of use. The cop said thoughtfully.  
What program?  
They are developing a software to identify runaway youths quicker, it´s part of the gang prevention program. Come along, maybe it can help already.  
Sgt. Michaels led Eric in a room with a single computer and its user, a young policeman, who gave Eric a smile: Hi Reverend, how´s it going?  
Thanks Paul, everything alright at home?  
Before Paul could give a detailed summary of all things his one year old daughter could do during a normal day, Sgt. Michaels interrupted.  
Paul, is the new software already online? We need it pretty urgendly.  
The runaway databank? Yes, but it´s not complete yet. There are still many files to be entered, this will take weeks.  
I know, but we can at least give it a try. Please start the program.  
Paul nodded and klicked on several desktop icons. The screen went dark and a simple mask appeared, usual questions about age, height and eyecolour of the searched person showed up, the cursor blinking behind the column . Sgt. Michaels gave Paul the information Eric had given him and they started to search.  
  
After half an hour Sgt. Michaels brought Eric back to the front door of the police station. I´m sorry that we couldn´t find anything. But they are still building up the system, so I hope something will come up sooner or later. I´ll keep you informed. Thank you for the description about the guys who threatened Simon. We may need to talk to him anyway, but we also have a pretty good description from another kid which matches at least one of the youths. I´ll give you a call when there are any news.  
Eric thanked the sergeant and stepped out on the still wet street.  


****************

Mommie, why can´t I watch cartoons today? Ruthie asked.  
Because we have a guest who is still sleeping in the living room. Annie replied, putting two slices of bread onto her daughter´s plate and handed it to her.  
Now sit down at the kitchen table and eat breakfast here for a change, okay honey?  
Ruthie grumbled.  
But that´s not like a real Saturday morning  
Simon stumbled down the stairs, still yawning. Happy followed at his heels.   
Mornin´ Mum, mornin´Ruthie. Where´s Dad? and after an odd look at Ruthie sitting at the kitchen table, and why is Ruthie eating here?  
Annie took a bowl from the cupboard and placed it next to Ruthie´s plate. Good Morning, Simon. Your dad will be back in a few minutes.  
And Mum told me we had a _guest_ – that´s why I can´t watch cartoons today. Ruthie added moodyly.  
Simon´s face brightened: So he found Jeff? Is he alright?  
So it seems, Simon. Sit down and eat, okay? You can talk to him later. He is still sleeping.  
Cheerfully Simon grabbed the cereal box and started to eat.  
  


****************

Eric entered the house, closed the front door and looked over to the living room door, which was still shut. He opened it a bit and peeked inside.   
The kid was still there, he was lying on the back, one arm hanging down, the other one covering his face. The blanket had fallen down and was lying next to the couch. The Rev. quietly stepped inside the room to pick it up – and froze in sudden shock.  
  
During some intensive dream the youth must have turned moving the upper part of the pyjama to the side. Now part of his chest right under the neck was visible – and a large red scar, which started under his right shoulder, going in the direction of the left, disappearing under the pyjama. It looked like it was already a few months old, but it was still broad and dark red and Eric didn´t want to imagine what it had looked like when it was fresh – the cut must have ripped open half of the boy´s chest. How did he get this kind of wound? No wonder he called the one from last night a scratch – it had to be, compared to this one.  
  
Feeling sick Eric wanted to leave the room quietly, but stepped on a toy bear Ruthie had forgotten which growled angrily. Jeff opened his eyes and sat up immediately. For a moment there was panic in his eyes, but then he remembered his whereabouts and focused on Eric, who sat down in the seat beside him. Good morning. How do you feel?  
Fine, thanks. He studied the older man´s gaze for a moment, then looked down at his body and his face darkened.   
When he looked up, it was expressionless again.  
Looks like I didn´t manage to hide it properly.  
Eric rubbed his hands over his eyes, wishing the scar would disappear when he looked again.   
Would you tell me what happened?  
Why? It happened and there´s nothing anybody could do about it.  
Did your parents do this to you? Is this the reason why you are living on the street?  
My parents never touched me, okay?! And I really don´t want to discuss my life!  
With these words Jeff stood and stormed out of the room.  
  
_Damn, damn, DAMN!! I hate this pityfull look on their faces when they see the scar.  
_He would have run right out of the house, but just in time remembered that he was still wearing a pyjama and turned in the direction of the kitchen instead.  
Simon looked up from his comic when he stormed in.   
Mornin´ Jeff. Want some breakfast? then he saw the red face and added. What´s up? Is something the matter?  
Jeff let out his breath and took a seat. Just a few things I don´t wish to discuss. He said gloomily and accepted the bowl of dry cereals Simon offered him.   
That´s okay, we don´t have to discuss at all.  
  
Annie came in from the garden. Oh, good morning Jeff, how are you today?  
Fine, thank you. Mrs. Camden, could I have my clothes back? I really should leave now.  
Annie looked at him for a moment.   
Sure you can have them back, although I think the jeans is still a bit wet. But you don´t have to leave right now – I thought you would at least stay for lunch.  
Jeff shifted in his chair. Simon gave him an encouraging smile.   
Oh, come on. We´re having spaghetti today. You would miss something.  
I don´t know. Maybe it´s better when I go  
Eric had entered the kitchen and heard the last words. He sat next to the boys and looked at Jeff worriedly.   
Listen Jeff, you don´t have to go just because I wanted to talk to you. If you prefer not to talk about your past I won´t force you. But sometimes it helps. Just keep in mind that I´ll be here anytime you need someone who just listens, okay?   
Jeff nodded uncomfortably, not looking up. Eric rised, padded him gently on the shoulder and went upstairs.  
What was that about? Simon asked puzzled, ignoring his mother´s warning look.  
Jeff turned around and faced Annie. If it doesn´t bother you, I´ll stay for lunch.  
  
Annie smiled at him warmly.  
Not at all. Why don´t you two go upstairs and get dressed? I´ve already found something that may fit you, Jeff, while your clothes are drying.  
Mind if I take a shower?  
Of course not. Simon will show you everything.  
Sure, c´mon, before the girls wake up. We´ll never be able to get into the bathroom today when they really get started  
The boys hurried upstairs and Annie wondered where Eric might be and what he wanted to talk about with Jeff. He had sounded very serious.  


****************

She found him upstairs in the bedroom sitting on the bed talking to Sgt. Michaels over the phone. No, I just thought this additional information might help.yes, thank you.  
He put the phone back on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes again.  
Annie closed the door and sat beside him, gently touching his shoulders. What is it?  
Eric slowly turned around and she could still see the shock in his eyes which gave her goose bumps.   
He shook his head: This kid seems to have more trouble than I thought. And he told her how he found out about the scar.   
I don´t even now if he hasn´t got others, I mean, I just saw a small part of his body. I don´t want to think about how he got it. And as long as he doesn´t trust me, I won´t find out for sure anyway.  
You told Sgt. Michaels about it?  
Yes, he´ll feed the computer with all information, maybe that´ll help  
Then there´s nothing else you can do. You already offered him your help and he refused, at least for now. And you pulled all strings to find out where he comes from. Now all you can do is being patient and wait.  
He sighed.   
I hate that.  
She smiled.  
I know.

  



	8. Chapter 8

Times of Trouble

Chapter 8

The hot water running down his body helped to get the tense out of his muscles. Jeff closed his eyes and wished he could stand there forever, never being forced to leave this warm, comfortable place, never having to face other people again

_What a ridiculous thought_.

He opened his eyes again and reached for Simon´s shower gel trying to avoid new and old scars as he rubbed it over his skin. 

****************

Lucy stumbled down to the kitchen like Simon before, all yawning and still half asleep.   
Mum, where´s Mary? Is she already in the bathroom?  
No honey, Mary´s gone to the basketball practice in the park ages ago. I guess it´s either Simon or Jeff blocking the bathroom.   
Lucy´s face brightened: Jeff is still here? How long is he going to stay?

Annie sighed.  
I don´t know. It had already taken many convincing words to make him stay for lunch. I´m afraid he wants to leave right afterwards.

Lucy face darkened again.  
Now there´s one cute boy sleeping under this roof and then he´s leaving in no time. That´s just not fair.  
Annie smiled.  
Maybe you can convince him to stay a little while longer, what do you think?  
That thought cheered Lucy up a bit and quickly she reached for the cereals.

****************

Fully dressed in an old shirt and jeans of Matt Jeff walked over to Simon´s room and sat on the bed, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. I´m ready, now it´s your turn.

Simon groaned and pulled the blanket around himself. Naaahh, not yet, it´s too comfy here at the moment.

Jeff grinned and threw the towel on the bed. Let´s see if you still find it comfy in a minute. And he pulled the blanket away. Simon caught one part and suddenly they were both fiercely fighting for the blanket, til Simon was completely pulled out of his bed. Jeff stumbled at that very moment and fell backwards, landing on a pile of stuffed toys. Ruthie was on the way to her room when she heard the noise and suddenly stood in the doorway and found both boys lying on the floor, laughing their heads of. 

Ruthie just shook her head: Boys are so immature. she said to her parents who came to discover the reason for the noise.

Jeff threw a stuffed bear in Simon´s face who rolled around and grabbed his pillow which had fallen to the floor during the fight. When he lifted his arm to toss it in Jeff´s direction he saw his parents in the doorway, staring disbelievingly at the two boys. Grinning embarrassedly he lied the pillow back onto his bed.   
  
Sorry, we were just  
kiddin´ around  
Yeah, just kidding around  
  
Annie couldn´t help laughing. 

Okay, okay, you two. But could you – as soon as you´re finished with that – go to the park and get Mary? We´re eating at 12 o´clock.  
Yeah, no problem.  
  
And take Happy with you.

The adults turned around and went downstairs, smiling at each other.

Simon raced through the bathroom in no time and found Jeff on the floor reading comics.   
Okay, I´m done. Let´s go.

The boys took Happy, left the house and ran down to the park where Mary was still playing basketball with her teammates. She quickly packed up her things, waved her friends goodbye and they walked back to the house, where Annie and Ruthie had already set the table. Eric was still thinking about a way to talk to their guest without sending him running.

****************

It was the best meal Jeff had had in a long time. And it wasn´t hard to feel accepted and comfortable in this family. He chatted with Lucy and Simon about movies and books and with Ruthie about cartoons. Everybody tried to avoid topics concerning his life and even Eric could forget the scar for a moment and discuss some of the literature classics with him.

How do you know so much about books? Lucy asked after a while.  
Jeff blushed.  
Well, I love reading, especially adventure and fantasy stories. I used to read a lot when I was younger and I still do whenever I have the time.  
  
Lucy sighed enviously.  
I never find much time to read. It´s only the stuff we have to do for school and that´s usually boring.

Jeff grinned.  
Yeah, I always tried to get rid of that either. But the only way is to read faster. We had to read lots of boring stuff as well, so I´m pretty fast by now.

Lucy laughed.  
Maybe I should try that. It doesn´t take as long as waiting for the movie.

Simon helped himself to another bowl of salad.  
So what else do you read?  
My favourite writer is Terry Pratchett. But I also like Stephen King and John Grisham. And a few not so well known people.  
I try to read stuff that helps me in life, like How to build up your own company or so. And comics, of course.  
That´s an odd mix.  
I know, but maybe I´ll build up a comic company later.  
Well, as soon as you start employing guys like The Tick or give me a ring – I´ll join at once. Jeff joked and the kids laughed.

Eric trew Annie a glance. He was glad that the boy had opened up to the family, but he still couldn´t forget what he had seen this morning.

****************

After everyone had brought their dishes back into the kitchen Annie asked the kids about their plans for the afternoon.  
I´m going back in the park for training. With these words Mary grabbed her basketball and was already out of the door.  
Ruthie was picked up by a girl of her class and her older sister to go to the movies. Lucy wanted to stay home to improve her reading speed, as she put it. Annie hid a smile. Of course Lucy just wanted to impress Jeff.  
But Simon had other plans for his guest. Mum, can Jeff and I go outside? Jeff´s going to show me a few martial arts tricks. He had tae-kwon-do at school.   
Annie was pleasently surprised that the boy had once again revealed some more information about himself and didn´t mind them going. 

But do be careful. I don´t want to call an ambulance for either of you.  
  
"We´ll take care.  
Once outside Jeff showed Simon a few basic kicks and blocks and demonstrated how he could defend himself when he was attacked by a single person.  
But what can I do when there are more? Simon wanted to know. Jeff became very serious.  
Simon, when there are more people who want to harm you just run the hell out of wherever you are, okay? Never try to fight them when you´re alone.  
Simon was a bit stunned by the intensity of these words and only nodded silently.  
After a few quiet moments he started smiling.  
Okay, I think I got the basics now. Can you show me how you did the spin-kick?

****************

Meanwhile Eric was on the phone, not talking to Sgt. Michaels this time, but some couple who just wanted to cancel a pre-marriage session for the following day.

No, that´s fine. I´ll see you next Sunday then. Bye.  
He hung up and went to the kitchen wondering why it was so quiet around him.   
Annie wiped the kitchentable and turned as she heard him coming.  
Wasn´t this house packed a minute ago? Where´s everybody?  
It was a bit more than a minute. Ruthie went to see the Disney special with Kathy and her sister, Mary is playing basketball in the park, Lucy is upstairs and Simon and Jeff are in the garden.  
So he´s still here. Eric was reliefed. Maybe he could still talk with the boy after all.  
Yes, they´re out there practicing martial arts. At least that´s what Simon said. Looks like Jeff learned it at school.  
  
Curiously Eric peeked out of the kitchen window. Simon was whirling through the garden trying to perform a spin-kick, while Jeff rolled through the grass laughing. Grinning he turned around and waved Annie. She quickly stepped next to him and smiled at the sight.  
The phone rang and sighing the Rev. got up to answer it.   
He listened for a moment, then glanced at Annie and simply said: I´m on my way.  
He hung up and Annie lifted an eyebrow.  
Where are you going?  
Eric grabbed his jacket from the back of a kitchen chair.  
That was Sgt. Michaels. They found something about Jeff. I´ll be back as soon as I can.  
He kissed her and looked into her eyes. I´m sorry, I know I said I would be here today.  
This is more important. I just hope you´ll find something useful.

  



	9. Chapter 9

Times of Trouble

Chapter 9

Eric moved through the crowded police station til he found the sergeant behind a desk full of files and documents. The cop looked up.  
We found a file and a name. I´m not sure if it´s your kid, but I printed everything out. He fished for a small folder in the huge pile. It´s pretty awful stuff. You can read it in interrogation room 2, I´ll join you in a minute, as soon as I´m finished here. The Rev. took the folder, thanked the sergeant and went to the empty interrogation room.  
He sat down at the table and opened the file.

The first thing he saw was a black and white photo of the boy who had spend the last night at his house. He was sitting on a small garden bench with his arm around a huge German shepherd. It looked like they were having a great time, the boy was grinning and the dog looked as if it was smiling, too. From the date on the back of the picture it had been taken about 13 months ago, but the difference between the picture and the boy Eric had met was immense. Somehow he looked darker today, older and tensed somehow, not as relaxed and cheerful as the kid grinning from the photo.

Eric put the picture aside and started reading.

Name: Jeffrey Thomas Hunter, aged 15, parents: Dennis and Maggie Hunter.  
An address in a Chicago suburb.  
The Rev. whistled. _Pretty long way from Chicago to Glenoak._  
As he read on his face darkened. And when Sgt. Michaels entered the room 20 minutes later, he hardly looked up.  
The cop took the other seat.  
I told you it was awful. It is the boy you´re looking for, right?  
Eric nodded.  
Is there any more than this? he asked hoarsly.  
Not in the computer. But I have a telephone number of a police officer in Chicago, a friend of the family I guess. Maybe he can tell us more. You want me to call him?  
Yes please, although I don´t know if I can take any more of this.  
I know, I wanted to throw up when I saw that either. He hesitated for a moment. There were pictures as well, you know. I justI put them away, becausewell, they are really disgusting and I thought the text version was enough already...  
What kind of pictures?  
His parents, the dog, the houseand his own body when they caught him a few months later. You know about the scars?  
I haven´t seen much.  
Sgt. Michaels hesitated, then reached for a key ring at his belt.

I´ll get them. Just a minute.

****************

The Rev.´s eyes were red when he called his wife this afternoon.   
Annie, I don´t think I´ll be back so soon."  
Why? Did you find something?  
Yes and for the first time I wished the kid had just been beaten by his parents a few times.  
Annie froze.  
What happened?  
It´s really awful. I´ve never seen anything like that in my whole life. And those were just the photos his voice broke.  
"Eric, you´re frightening me. What happened to Jeff?"  
His parents – Maggie and Steve Hunter - were cops in Chicago. She was a foransic pathologist and he was with a special force fighting drugdealers and gang related crimes. One night, about 12 months ago, someone broke into the house and murdered both, while Jeff was on a sleepover at a friend´s house.  
Eric´s voice broke once more. He rubbed his eyes and started again.  
He found them when he returned the next morning.  
Annie closed her eyes in horror. This sounded like some bad mafia movie.  
He is still out in the garden with Simon. I just hope I can talk him into staying for dinner.  
Please try. I will contact a friend of the family, a policeman in Chicago. They´ve already been searching for him.  
When Annie hung up she realized he hadn´t told her anything about the scars. 

She went to the window and peeked out again. Lucy had joined the boys outside and the three teenagers were sitting next to each other, deep in discussion. She sighed and went back to work.

****************

Hello, this is Jim Corrigan. What can I do for you?  
Sergeant Corrigan, this is Eric Camden, I´m a minister from Glenoak, California. I´m calling because your name was mentioned in the file of Jeffrey Hunter.  
The man on the other side of the phone gasped.  
Did you see him?  
He is with my family at this very moment. I was searching the file  
The sergeant interrupted him.  
How is he? Did he talk to you? How the hell did you catch him?  
Eric ignored the curse.  
He is okay, as far as I can tell. What do you mean how did we catch him?  
Are you saying he is with you out of his own free will? You gotta be kidding me.  
Well, nobody forced him to stay, if that´s what you meant.

There was a short silence on the other side. Then the man continued, calmer this time.  
I´m sorry, Rev., could you please tell me again what exactly happened? I feel a bit lost at the moment.  
Last night I picked up a young man named Jeff. He stayed for the night with me and my family. As he was obviously living on the street and didn´t want to talk about it I tried to find out where he came from. A friend of mine at the Glenoak police station found his file.  
So Jeff does not know that you´ve got the file and are calling me now?  
  
Okay look, the reason I´m asking this is that this kid is very smart and already managed to break out of 2 orphanages - one of them with an outstanding security system - and even a police station where they locked him up four months ago. There have been several attempts to catch him, but he whipped out every time.

Eric shook his head.  
Did you talk to him? There must be a reason why he doesn´t want to be catched.

Of course we tried. Everybody did. But after the deaths of his parents he was in some kind of shock. The moment he awoke – about 2 weeks after the murder – he was gone. Collegues picked him up after a few days and he stormed out of the police station at the first opportunity. Next time they brought him to an orphanage nearby only for the night – he had left by the following morning. He didn´t talk to anybody at all. When there was no way to escape right away he played along and waited for one. It took him 3 weeks to get out of the Kensington Orphanage – which is better known as Little Alcatraz

The cop inhaled for a moment, then asked:  
So did he talk to you?  
No. At least not about his past. What is this Alcatraz orphanage?

An institution for the reintegration of criminal youths, but they also take other special cases, the cop said, no one liked the idea of Jeff staying there, but we didn´t have another choice. There are no other relatives and with him trying to run away all the timenobody could take responsibility, so the authorities decided to put him there. At least Kensington provided psychological support 

Which I take was not very successful

Not really. He talked to nobody, not to the psychologists, not to the other kids, not to the staff. And after 3 weeks I guess he just decided to leave. Corrigan sighed. I can´t blame him. After what had happened, and for someone as independent as Jeffrey who had so much freedom before. It must have been a torture to be locked up in this institution, although he had visitors almost every day.

How did he break out?

There was a short circuit in the main power system one night. Maybe it was a coincidence, but my guess is he initiated it somehow. Electricity was gone for about 3 minutes. I have no idea how Jeff got out of his room, but obviously he did. The bed was stuffed with some shit from around, books and everything, and looked like someone was still lying in it. That´s why he´d got plenty of time left to get out of the building without turning on the alarm. His disappearance was discovered only the next morning around 6 am. Nobody knows how he got away, as the whole area is secured with cameras and other stuff.

Eric couldn´t believe what he was hearing. This story more and more sounded like some movie. He stood up from the chair and started walking from one end of the small interrogation room to the other.

But he was picked up afterwards?

Yes, about 3 months later, by some policemen from a town in Colorado. They caught him while he was stealing food from a supermarket. He was in no good shape. I still don´t know where he got the cuts from, but they were brand new and the first thing the collegues did was bringing him to a doctor. He ran out on them a few days after, though. I suppose you saw the photos they took

Eric shuddered.  
I did indeed. I´ll have nightmares for weeks. What do you suggest to do next?

Frankly, I don´t know. It´s a good sign he started talking again, but I can´t imagine that he will let people lock him up once more. And I can´t think of a compromise in that matter for he´s still only 15.

Eric thought for a moment.  
Maybe it would be best if I just try again to get through to him. I really don´t see any good thing in sending him back to an orphanage.

He wouldn´t stay long anyway. Corrigan said drily. Listen, could you give me your phone number? I would like to stay in touch as long as Jeff is in Glenoak. At least I could try to convince him to come back to Chicago. He left many people here who are very concerned about him, you know.

Thinking of Jeff´s polite behaviour and the pleasant conversation they had shared during lunch Eric smiled.  
I can imagine that. I´ll keep in touch.

Please do so. Bye.

****************

Somewhere in Eastern Europe, a black telephone in a hotel suit rang and a young man in a brown leather jacket slowly reached for the receiver. There was only one person who knew this number, but he had to be cautious anyway.

  
It´s me.  
I thought so. Did you arrange my flight out of here?  
Yes, but that´s not why I´m calling. They found the boy.  
The man stood for a moment, expression blank, then sat down on the seat beside the telephone table and quickly grabbed notebook and pen.  
Where? When?  
no wait Glenoak, California, just a few hours ago. I could guess you wanted to know.  
You bet. I need a flight to California.  
Already arranged, but you´ll have to wait til Monday morning, I´m afraid. I tried to pull some strings, but couldn´t get an earlier flight. Call me upon your arrival.

  



	10. Chapter 10

Times of Trouble

Chapter 10

What colour does the parcel have?  
It doesn´t matter. Brown maybe.  
And there are no footsteps around the guy in the snow?  
  
. Maybe there are snakes in the parcel and when he opened it, they bit him and he died instantly.  
Lucy shock her head.  
Simon, Jeff said the parcel was still closed, remember?"  
What if they came through a hole or something?  
No holes. Sorry to dissapoint you.  
Did the guy go to that place on his own? Or was he brought there?  
He arrived there alone, if it´s that what you mean.  
"Did he die the very instant he arrived there?  
Yes, no doubt about that.  
Simon and Lucy thought hard, but couldn´t find a solution for the riddle.   
Jeff grinned.  
It´s really not that difficult anymore. You are already pretty close.  
Curiously Annie stepped out in the garden and found her children deep in thoughts.  
What´s going on here? she asked friendly.  
Simon sighed.  
We´re trying to figure out the meaning of Jeff´s riddle. Not very successfully so far.  
Annie looked at Jeff, who grinned even more.  
There is a guy lying dead in a field which is covered with snow. No footprints nearby. And next to him there is a closed parcel. What happened? You are supposed to ask yes- and no-questions to find out.  
Lucy hugged her knees.  
We already found out that there is no address on the parcel, but it was his anyway. And he wasn´t either murdered nor did he have a heart attack.  
Simon stood and walked around the small garden bench, running his fingers through his hair.  
There was nothing in the parcel that could have caused his death.  
Jeff threw him a warning glance.  
Wait, I didn´t say that. I only said the parcel wasn´t opened and nothing had been taken out.  
He enjoined the puzzled glances from the people around him. Annie rubbed her nose with a finger.  
Is it a heavy parcel?  
No, it doesn´t weight much.  
Are there any other people around?  
  
Is there a town or a city nearby?  
That doesn´t matter.  
Lucy looked up.  
Is the guy himself covered in snow? I mean, maybe he arrived in summer and was still lying there when the first snow fell.  
No, there is no snow on the guy.  
Simon sat down again.  
So you said, the parcel was not opened, but its content caused his death anyway?  
Not the content itself. It´s really hard to explain.  
Annie watched Happy searching the grass for interesting traces.  
Did he die because he **didn´t** open the parcel?  
Shooting an impressed glance at her Jeff nodded.  
Yes, absolutely.  
Annie thought for another moment, then smiled.   
I think I got it.  
She leaned forward and whispered something in Jeff´s ear. The boy smiled again.  
Guys, we have a winner here. Your mom is smarter than you.  
Lucy and Simon watched Annie hopefully, but she didn´t reveal the solution.  
I just wanted to remind you that dinner will be ready in half an hour. I hope you´ll eat with us again, Jeff. You aren´t bothering us at all.  
The boy hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
Thank you, Mrs. Camden.  
It´s still Annie, dear.

****************

Where´s your dad? Jeff asked Simon on the way to Simon´s room.   
"No idea. Maybe he´s visiting someone in hospital or so. Where did you get this riddle from? It´s pretty cool."  
"My uncle taught me this and a few others."  
"Do you see him often?"  
"Not anymore. He isn´t a real uncle after all, I just called him that when I was little. He was a neighbour and used to come over to show me some cool tricks he knew. We built rockets and water mills and volcanos, sometimes for school projects."  
They sat on the floor and Simon eyed Jeff curiously.  
At what kind of school do they teach tae-kwon-do like math? I mean we have karate lessons too, but only for few people who sign up for it, not as normal school education.  
It´s a private school, they have some other pretty cool classes as well. Everything´s very practical there, although we have to learn much from books either.  
You won´t by any chance tell me where this school is.  
Jeff smiled a sad smile.  
Better not. I gotta be careful how much I tell people, y´know. I don´t want anybody to know about my past.  
Why not?  
There are a few unpleasant things I don´t want to talk about. But as soon as someone knows about them they start telling me, I´ve _got_ to do that.  
Simon thought about that.  
That sounds like something my dad would say, too. He wants us to talk about everything. Especially stuff that´s bothering us. Sometimes I wished he wouldn´t care so much, it can be really disturbing.  
Jeff shot him a glance.  
I know what you mean. But you´d better be glad your parents are the way they are. You´re a very lucky guy, Simon.  
Yeah, I guess I know. What about your family? Don´t you think they´re searching for you right now?  
Jeff´s face darkened.  
No, they´re certainly not. Could we change the subject, please?

Simon wished he could read the other boy´s mind. If he only had some more information about what had happened to Jeff, he might be able to help him. But this was something his father was better at. In fact, Simon had a pretty good idea where his dad had spent the afternoon, but of course didn´t mentioned it. He felt that even the word would make the youth next to him jump and run off in one movement.  
Okay. Wanna read some more comics?  
Sure. Do you have any more Spideys?  
In the drawer over there. It´s a whole series, that´s why I keep them in a separate box.  
The two boys went on reading and discussing different styles of comic strips, their favourite drawers and the best stories.

After a while Jeff looked up.  
Simon?"  
  
You and your dadwhat are you usually talking about?  
I don´t know. All kinds of stuff. About school and grades of coursemy friends. Well, the usual.  
And you´re telling him everything?   
Simon scratched his head.  
Not everything. I mean, there are a few things better kept private and others I don´t really want to talk about with my dad  
What things?  
Y´know, about girls and stuff  
I see.  
He loves lecturing. When I made a mistake he usually spends some time with a speech.  
Really? Like in church?  
Pretty much. Well, of course it´s a bit more than a monolog, but still  
Do you feel you could talk with him about everything, I mean besides the private stuff?  
Simon thought for a moment.  
Yes, I do. And most of the time he can help me when I´ve got a problem. He´s very good at solving problems, y´know  
Jeff looked in Simon´s honest face and laughed uncertainly.  
It´s okay, you don´t have to praise him like that, I got the hint.  
So will you talk to him?  
Maybe. I don´t know yet.  
Jeff went on reading his comic and Simon pretended to read his own, but thought hard about a way to convince his guest to trust his father. 

  



	11. Chapter 11

Times of Trouble

Chapter 11

Eric finished telling Annie the details about his visit to the police station and the phone call with the cop from Chicago. She shook her head.  
Incredible. And he said he didn´t know how Jeff got injured the last time?  
No, it seems the boy didn´t stay long enough for questioning him. Not that sergeant Corrigan thought he would have said anything.  
So how do you think you´re getting him to talk?  
I don´t know yet. But I doubt he will stay another night. I´d better think of something now, before he wants to hit the road again.  
Why are you so sure he would refuse the offer to stay for another night? He seems to like the kids and feels comfortable here.  
Yes, but he´s not stupid. I´m sure he already expects me to dig up his past. He just thinks he´s got a bit more time left  
He stopped as he heard the familiar sound of quick footsteps from the 2nd floor. Lucy was in the kitchen first, closely followed by the boys and Happy.

What about dinner? I´m starving. Lucy groaned.  
Annie handed her a carrot.  
You can start with this one if it´s really that bad.  
Lucy took the vegetable and sat down.  
Anybody wants to share? and held the carrot in the direction of the others.  
Simon laughed.  
I guess we can wait just a few minutes longer, can´t we?  
Jeff sat down, watching the Rev. carefully.  
Eric tried to keep his pokerface.  
_He knows something. Or at least he suspects it. What if he just walks through the back door and disappears? We would never hear from him again  
_He forced the thought down and concentrated on setting the table together with Annie and the kids.

****************

Are Mary and Ruthie still with their friends? the Rev. asked, when they sat together at the large table in the dining room, eating spicey rice with vegetables.  
Annie nodded.   
Mary called and asked if she could sleep at Susan´s house, and Kathy´s sister showed up before you arrived to pick up Ruthie´s sleepover kit, the sleeping bag, her toothbrush and her favourite teddy.  
So what did you all do the whole day? Eric tried to sound cheerfully and did a surprisingly good job.

Simon´s face brightened.  
Jeff showed me some martial art tricks. Now I can defend myself when I get into trouble.  
Eric glanced at Jeff, who ate silently, not looking up.  
Well, Simon, that´s good, but I hope you will try staying out of trouble anyway.  
Yeah dad, sure, but just in case  
Lucy interrupted her brother.  
We also learned a riddle from him.  
What kind of riddle?  
She thought for a moment.  
There´s a guy lying on a field covered with snow. Well, the field is covered, not the guy. And there´s a parcel next to him. But there´s no address on it  
No no no, that´s wrong, you´re already telling too much  
But there was no address  
No, but he has to find out first, you´re not supposed to tell  
Eric held up his hands, trying to calm his kids down.  
Wait wait, no need to fight over it. Why don´t you let our guest explain?  
Everybody looked at Jeff, who just picked in his food staring out of the window, obviously very far away.  
When everyone grew silent he looked up, slighty bewildered.  
What? Uhm..sorry, did I miss anything?  
It´s about the riddle, Simon told him, can you say it again?  
Uhm, yeah, sure. It was He recited the text.  
Eric watched him closely.  
Well, this sounds interesting. Did this guy have any enemies?  
  
I mean, maybe he ran away from someplace and they found him  
Jeff shook his head, his face expressionless.  
No, it was no murder. He turned to Simon. Simon, you know the solution already. You can play on with your dad. He stood slowly. I just need to go to the bathroom for a sec. And he walked away.  
Annie threw Eric a concerned glance, then stood and reached for the plates.  
You can play it later, Simon, first you all help me to do the dishes, okay?  
The kids groaned, but rised, took a few things each and followed their mother to the kitchen.  
Eric left the dining room and climbed the stairs to the upper level.

****************

Jeff sat next to the bathtub on the floor and tried to think straight.  
You can´t just tell him everything. The whole story sounds like a bloody action movie already. Besides, what do you expect him to do? Bring your parents back?   
He snored sarcastically.   
Yeah right, as a preacher he certainly has the right connections.  
Angrily he rubbed his eyes with a finger.  
"This is leading nowhere. Don´t start acting like a whining baby, you came so far without needing anybody, so what´s the meaning of this nonsense all of a sudden?

He knew it. 

Not long ago he had reached a point where he´d nearly given up completely. He became tired of running away. In the beginning he had just left the orphanages because people wouldn´t leave him alone. Breaking out of Litte Alcatraz had even been a welcome challenge, his mind being busy with planning the escape. And living on the street may have been depressing, but wasn´t really that bad after all, if you knew a few basics.

It was this family.

I look at them and see my own life as it could have been. Mom and dad were just like those guys downstairs. Okay – a bit cooler, because they were carrying around big guns

He smiled when he remembered the running gag he had shared with his dad about his mother, who would have never used the weapon, but had rather convinced an opponent to give up by simply staring him down.

_Looks like it didn´t work in the end. _He thought, feeling the familiar sadness waving over him. 

A knock on the door interrupted the dark thoughts.   
Simon´s dad sounded concerned.

Jeff? Is everything alright?  
Yes. Just a moment.  
Eric hesitated for a moment, realizing that the boy´s voice had come from the floor.  
Mind if I come in?  
N-no, of course not.  
The door opened and the Rev. stepped inside, closing it carefully behind him. He looked down at the kid who was sitting next to the bathtub hugging his knees.  
Slowly he sat beside him.  
For a minute no one spoke. 

Then Jeff looked up.  
Simon is a cool guy.  
Eric didn´t know what to say, this wasn´t what he had expected.   
Well, thank you. He replied, I´m very proud of him.  
You should employ him as a personal promoter – he would make you pope within two months.  
Despite the serious situation Eric couldn´t help laughing.  
I would be the first protestant pope ever.  
Jeff smiled for a moment, but then the absent look returned to his eyes.  
Eric considered asking him about his past, but dropped the thought right away. Apparently the teenager was about to talk to him. He didn´t want to spoil everything. 

If that meant he had to wait he would do so.

  



	12. Chapter 12

Times of Trouble

Chapter 12

A huge German shepherd was running out of the house, followed by 14-year-old Jeffrey and his parents. , the boy shouted, wait for me! The dog obediently stood next to the car til his friend was close enough to touch him, then playfully jumped a few metres away and barked. The boy laughed and ran after him, but of course never caught the dog. 

Jeff, Tramp, come here, we want to leave. His mother cheerfully called after them, while his dad was already putting the camping equipment into the car. They returned quickly and took their places on the backseats. 

_This was the best camping trip ever,_ Jeff thought, _too many mosquitos, not enough blankets and some of the darkest steaks I have ever eaten. But we had shared all this and had a great time anyway._

And then, only 5 weeks later, he went over to Tom´s house for a sleepover. Tom´s parents didn´t like dogs, so he wasn´t allowed to take Tramp with him as he sometimes did when staying with other friends. He usually spent most of the day with Tramp anyway. After school the shepherd stood in front of the iron gates waiting for him to walk home together and at night he slept in Jeff´s room, next to his bed. He could hardly remember a time without the dog. They shared practically everything: food, toys, fun and also the times of trouble, as his mother had put it, times, when problems and dark thoughts bothered him and he just wanted to leave everything behind and become an eremite in some cave far away, with only his barking pal for company.

Reality had always hit him again after a while, but when it did last time there was no chance for an easy recover. 

****************

Simon told me you were good at solving problems. The boy said slowly while staring at the floor. But I know you won´t be able to help me.  
Before Eric could say a word, Jeff firmly went on.  
But that´s okay, I can take care of myself.  
Gently the Rev. touched his shoulder.   
Jeff, before you say anything, there´s something I have to tell you He began, hoping that this was the right thing to do.   
I went to the police station this morning to find your file – and I did.  
For a moment there was panic in the kid´s eyes and Eric prepared to grab him before he could race out of the room. But after a few seconds Jeff relaxed, sat back and shrugged.

There is no point in telling you what you already know. was his simple reply.  
Eric shook his head.  
There are many things I don´t know yet. And I´m sure it would be good if you finally talked about it.  
There was another long moment of silence and Eric wondered if the boy had lost the will to talk after all.   
Then Jeff looked up shy, meeting his searching gaze.  
I don´t know where to start.  
His voice sounded low and uncertain.  
Why don´t you start right at the beginning? Eric asked softly.  
For a few seconds Jeff tried to get the mess in his mind under control, then gave up and began to tell his story.

****************

Tom´s mom hang up the phone for the 5th time, looking very confused.  
Jeffrey, dear, are you sure, your parents said they would be at home this morning?  
Yes, I am. We´ll go to the lake for a swim and a picknick together – mom talked us into doing that for weeks now.  
But nobody´s picking up the phone.  
Oh, that´s okay, they´re probably just getting some food from the supermarket right now. I bet they´ll be back soon.  
Well, I can´t bring you home, I have an appointment in half an hour and I´m late already.  
No problem, I can walk. It´s just a few blocks from here. I have a key.  
Are you sure? And you promise me to go straight home?  
He nodded.  
Okay then, have a nice picknick. I´ll see you next week.  
While she hurried back into the bedroom Tom walked his friend to the front door.  
You think I can come for a sleepover next Saturday? Tom asked hopefully. We could play Galactic Forces with Tramp again.  
Jeff grinned. But next time we´d better not take my mom´s curling irons for phaser weapons  
Tom laughed. They waved goodbye and Jeff started walking home quickly.

****************

Jeff shifted in a more comfortable position. Eric felt his legs falling asleep and streched them out carefully.  
Maybe we should go downstairs into the study? he suggested.   
The boy shook his head and hugged his knees again.  
Then he went on.

  



	13. Chapter 13

Times of Trouble

Chapter 13

_The car is standing in front of the garage, so they must be home already. _Jeff thought and broke into a run, looking out for Tramp, who usually raced into the garden right after breakfast to scare the birds and small animals around the house. But there was no sign of the dog, nor of his parents.

_,_ he thought, _maybe they overslept? But Mom was eager to go to the lake, she wouldn´t have forgotten to set her alarm clock. And besides, Tramp wants his breakfast at exactly 7:30 am, no way he would have waited any longer without making noise._

Jeff opened the squeaking garden gate and walked to the front door, searching his pockets for the key. He pressed the button for the bell and heard its sound in the house. 

No answer, not even a single bark.

Now that was odd. 

Even if his parents had decided to take their bikes to buy food for the picknick, they would at least have left Tramp at home, knowing that Jeff would come back soon. 

_Well, no way to find anything out while standing in the garden._

He opened the door. At first he thought someone had forgotten to bring out the garbage, there was a strange smell in the hallway he couldn't classify. But then he remembered himself bringing the two grey bags outside the day before, so it had to be something else. It smelled sweetly somehow, but not in a pleasant way. He surely had smelled it before though.

Jeff stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Mom? Dad? Are you here? He hung his jacket onto a hook and looked around.   
Tramp? Where are you, buddy?

No answer. The house seemed to be empty.

The boy entered the kitchen and went straight to the family message board, the fridge. But there was no message at all, only two of his latest tests, a math test he got a B for and the first page of his English essay (What I did in my summer holidays - unbelievable that they still had to write this sort of stuff - ) with a big red A-. 

Now that was even weirder. His parents never left the house without leaving a note, even if it was only a few words. He looked around once more, but the result remained the same. 

_What could have happened that they didn´t even have time to write a short message?_

He hoped it was nothing with Tramp. Last time his pal had escaped from the garden someone had tried to shoot him – his dad brought him to the animal hospital right after his return. The dog had been lucky, the bullet hadn´t hit more than a small piece of flesh at the shoulder. Jeff had been at school, but when he came home his mom was already there to explain things. 

_Maybe they just forget _But even in his own ears this didn´t sound plausible and he became a bit angry.

_Man, how old are you? Put yourself together and act like a grown up! _He would search the house first and phone some people afterwards. Maybe there had been an emergency call about their new case and his parents were gone to the station to look into the matter.

_Yes, but if this is the explanation and there wasn´t time for them to write a note, why didn´t they at least call Tom´s house on the way to inform me? And why did they take Tramp? _he thought while climbing the stairs to the bedrooms on the upper floor. Tramp wasn´t a police dog, although his training had been similar.

Suddenly the strange smell became stronger and also the feeling that he knew it. It came from his parents´ bedroom. Jeff went through the corridor and knocked at the door. He wasn´t surprised when he received no answer. 

Mom? Dad? Anybody here? he turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

A wave of the sweet smell reached his nose. And suddenly he knew it. This smelled like the basement in the building his parents worked in. The place his mother worked at, to be exact. 

The morgue. 

Before he could realize the meaning of this fact, the door had opened and he saw his parents laying in the huge bed in front of him, their feet sticking out at the lower end. 

He couldn't see their faces, but from this moment on his mind and body felt like they belonged to another person. 

The room was a mess. The only thing which looked like before was the front of the bed, everything else - books, flower pots, lamps - was lying on the floor. There were dark spots at the wall next to the bed, a large pillow (his mom´s favourite) sitting upright at the nearby cabinet had a hole in the center, the small white pieces around were feathers falling out of the black round opening.

****************

At this point Jeff hugged his knees even tighter than before, but couldn´t prevent his arms and legs from trembling. Eric gently touched the boy´s neck and rubbed his shoulders. The horror at the kid´s pale face and the gruesome story itself made him shudder. And he knew the worst was only about to come. 

The continuing strokes calmed the boy a bit, but it took a while til he was able to go on.

****************

When his angle of view changed Jeff suddenly became aware of himself moving into the room, to the side of the bed. Without any visible emotion he took in the bodies, the blood and the other liquids he saw. A voice in his head asked if these two corpses could really be his parents. It sounded curious, like someone who just wanted to know if you prefer your sandwich with cheese or rather with marmelade.

Another voice pointed out that they wore the same clothes like the day before, when they had dropped him at Tom´s house. You couldn´t tell from their faces, there wasn´t enough left of them for a proper identification.

He didn´t know how long he just stood there, staring at his dead parents. Five minutes? Fifteen? Thirty? He didn´t know and he didn´t care.

After some time he turned around and slowly walked downstairs, to the corner where the telephone stood. He dialed a familiar number and waited. 

  
  
Hello? This is Sgt. Corrigan, who is it?  
  
Jeffrey? Is that you?  
  
What´s going on? Where are you?  
At home. Mom and dad are. They are. I can´t find Tramp. Jim, I don´t know where Tramp is! his voice broke and he sat down on the floor, unable to say another word.

Jeff, what do you mean you can´t find Tramp? _Where_ are your parents? Talk to me, son! Corrigan was startled. Jeffrey Hunter wasn´t someone who played stupid tricks on people, especially not on collegues of his parents. And his voice sounded strange.  
Could he be drunk or – worse – drugged?

Jeffrey, can you hear me? Say something, okay? Jeff?"

There was no reply.

Corrigan waved his partner Sally to come over and asked her to try on. Then he raced to his car and drove directly to Dennis´ and Maggie´s house.

Jeff ignored Sally´s questions, put the receiver down and walked into the living room. Only now, at the phone talking to Jim he had thought of Tramp again. His pal had to be here somewhere, maybe hurt and certainly scared. He had to find him!

He didn´t have to search long. Behind the couch in the living room laid the German shepherd, a short distance shot in the head had ended his life within seconds. Jeff kneeled beside Tramps body and caressed his fur which was soaked with blood.

Then he stood, stumbled into the next corner and threw up.

There was no one left to search for, so he walked back into the hallway, sat down on the floor next to the phone and waited for Jim.

  



	14. Chapter 14

Times of Trouble

Chapter 14

He came after a few minutes. I don´t remember letting him in, suddenly he was there. I also don´t remember much of the following days. Jeff rested his forehead on his crossed arms and breathed hard, like he´d just finished a long distance run.

But Eric couldn´t hear a sob or another sign of tears. He continued to rub the boy´s shoulders, feeling the tense returning into the muscles.   
It´s okay, you don´t have to hold back. Crying can help a great deal, you know.

Not looking up Jeff shook his head.  
I won´t cry. I´m not a baby. I just need a moment to recover.  
When he looked up his face was a straight mask again, not showing anything. He rised and leaned onto the bathtub while Eric got up as well, feeling the blood flowing back into his legs.

I never told anybody about this morning. Thank you for listening, I feel better already. With these words he reached for the door knob to leave the bathroom. Eric quickly hold the door.

What about the scars?

The boy froze. I don´t want to talk about this right now.  
Eric nodded.  
I won´t force you. But you know where to find me. Anytime. Okay?  
Was the uneasy reply.

Then Jeff hurried into the corridor.

****************

In the washing room he found his clothes and took them, changing his trousers immediately and stuffing the shirt into an old plastik bag. Then he headed for the 1st floor, meeting Annie in the kitchen.

She offered him a still warm cookie.  
Would you try this for me?  
He bit in the cookie and chewed thoughtfully.   
It´s great. But Mrs. Camden.I mean Annie?  
  
Can I borrow Matt´s shirt for a while? Just til I repaired this one?  
Annie raised an eyebrow.  
You can keep it, Jeff. Matt doesn´t wear it anymore. Why do you ask?  
He threw her an uncertain glance.  
I really gotta go now. Thank you for everything. Can you greet Simon and Lucy from me?  
Well, sure, but you don´t have to go just now. It´s already pitch dark outside – why don´t you stay for at least another night? she asked hopefully.  
He shook his head.  
Rather not. But thanks for the offer anyway.

Eric came down the stairs, still thinking about what he had heard in the past hour. Surprised he saw Jeff waiting beside the little table near the front door, a plastic bag in his left hand. The boy threw him an inquisitive glance.

I didn´t want to leave without saying goodbye and thank you. He said while reaching out his hand and opening the door.

Eric realized he couldn´t be down in time to stop him and he knew Jeff also knew that. So he stopped right away and glanced down at the boy who still stood in the doorway, prepared to race off.  
You know you don´t have to do this., he said, choosing his words carefully. We´ll find another way, you don´t have to return to the street.  
A smile appeared on the boy´s face.  
Don´t worry, I´ll be fine. Besides, I have a roof over my head, so technically, I´m not living on the street. His face darkened again. And there´s no way you could prevent people from putting me into an orphanage again, so this is indeed the better choice! At least til I´m 18. 

With these words and a last apologizing smile he went out and closed the door. Eric hurried down the stairs, but when he opened the door again, he saw only the dark empty dooryard.

****************

The man in the brown leather jacket whirled around when his hotel room was suddenly entered by a special police force. The police captain barked something in his language, but the man didn´t stay long enough to find out the meaning of the few words.  
He threw his bag out of the large (and open) window and jumped after it, while the policemen started to fire.

Their captain barked another command and the shooting stopped immediately. He hurried to the window with his own weapon aimed at the ceiling and looked out.   
Only a few small houses and silent wood were visible from where he stood, nothing moved. He turned around, waving his collegue.  
[Contact the headquarter. The assassin got away again. We need a team up here as soon as possible – if he crosses the border, we won´t be able to catch him anymore.]  
In a hidden spot right under the window the man in the leather jacket smiled grimly, then sneaked away unseen. 

With the help of some allies he found a way to cross the border, heading right for the next airport.

  



	15. Chapter 15

Times of Trouble

Chapter 15

Lucy shook her head in disbelieve.  
Why did he just leave? I mean, without even saying goodbye?  
Simon turned to his dad.  
What did you tell him? he asked suspiciously.  
Eric lifted a hand, trying to calm both.  
Nothing. Actually he didn´t give me much time to say anything. All of a sudden, he stood at the door.  
There was no way to stop him?  
Sorry Luce, Jeff made sure there was none. He seems to have plenty of experience with these situations.  
But so do you! Couldn´t you say anything to keep him here?  
Eric had reflected about this question himself the whole night. Thinking of different words to say to the kid - he just couldn´t seem to find the perfect line. He shrugged helplessly and Annie interfered.  
Stop that now and get dressed. We´re talking about Jeff after church.  
The kids walked upstairs, leaving their parents at the kitchen table.  
Annie rubbed her husband´s shoulders.

You better get ready yourself, you don´t want to preach in your pyjama, do you?

****************

Lucy and Simon weren´t able to follow the sermon this morning. All they thought about was Jeff and a way to find and help him. As they were sitting next to each other and in some distance from their mother it was easy for them to discuss the facts.

Dad said Jeff mentioned he had a roof over his head, as he put it, Simon whispered to his sister while the choir was singing, if we were just able to find out where!

Lucy shrugged helplessly.  
It could be anywhere. Glenoak may not be big, but there are still enough places to hide, I guess.  
Yes, but there are many places dad knows of and I bet he already alarmed them. It must be someplace else, an abandoned house or something like that.  
Lucy threw her brother an impressed glance.  
You´re right, it´s not easy to hide from dad in this town. It must be a place where no one comes to. Maybe a bit outside of town.  
Yes, but still close enough to get food and other things easily.

Both thought hard about this and still did when they left church.

Back home they took a map of Glenoak from Simon´s last school project, streched it out on the floor and drew in es at the places Jeff had been seen.  
He was at the shopping center and the library. Lucy said and Simon reached for the pen and marked the buildings.   
And he was in the neighbourhood of Kim´s house. He added, marking this part of town as well.   
Dad found him in church. Lucy marked the last place they knew about and the teenagers stared at the map, trying to picture the streets and houses in their minds.   
Can you think of an abandoned place in this area?  
I think there are a few abandoned apartments here. Lucy pointed at some grey buildings in a part of town they were forbidden to go to, especially after dark.  
I heard Mike from the building work talking about them. He said there were often homeless people spending the night there. But it´s not a safe place. They´re often fighting in these houses.

Simon shook his head. 

I don´t think he would be in one of the apartments. I think he rather sticks to himself. Isn´t there a ghost house or something like this – where nobody would dare going to?  
Lucy laughed weakly.  
Simon, you read too many comics. There are no ghosts, remember?  
Of course I know. It´s justJeff must be somewhere in this area. And it has to be a place where nobody disturbs him. So where could it be?  
They were so absorbed in thoughts that they didn´t hear Eric arriving in the door frame.  
He watched them for a moment and could eventually guess what they were up to.   
He stepped into the room, making the kids jump.   
Sorry, I didn´t want to startle you. Do you already have an idea where he´s hiding? his tone was serious when he kneeled down beside Lucy, who eyed him suspiciously.  
Then she sighed.  
Not yet. We are still putting the pieces we know together. But I´m afraid we don´t know enough.  
Simon watched his dad carefully.  
Maybe you can help us. I know you´re not allowed to tell us about your conversation with Jeff, but if he said anything else about his hiding place beside the roof-thing  
Eric thought hard, but had to shook his head.  
Sorry Simon, I wish he´d had mentioned it, but The Rev shrugged.

They leaned over the map again and the kids told Eric what they had found out already.

****************

The boy they were talking about was sitting in the couch of his office in the factory, still sleepy and yawning with huge rings under the eyes. It had been a horrible night, full of nightmares and ghosts from the past. When he finally woke up his shirt was soaked with sweat and he was shivering like never before. 

Furthermore the bandage had loosened and the cut was now open, again bleeding and also hurting - but very little, he could certainly live with it. Tightening the white strips once more around his stomach, he got up and searched for his small backpack. He found it where he´d placed it what felt like ages ago, in a corner behind the broken desk.

The water bottle was still full and he drank greedily, but left enough to pour onto the dark red spot on the bandage. 

_What now?_ Jeff asked himself while halfheartedly preparing breakfast, two crackers with cheese. _I still got something to eat and drink, so I don´t really need to go outside. I could spent the day on the couch and get some more sleep. _

He was still very tired and there was a pain in his head, like something trying to break through his forehead. The couch was old and comfortable and within seconds he was asleep again. But unfortunatelly, with the sleep the nightmares returned as well.

  



	16. Chapter 16

Times of Trouble

Chapter 16

_A dark room in an old house. Strong hands holding him tightly. A grinning face near his own. An evil grin, with a mouth full of dark teeth. A strong smell of sweat.   
So, you´re the smart ass running around in my neighbourhood giving my people a hard time? You don´t know who you´re dealing with, are you? My name is Damien. I bet you´ve heard this name before, haven´t you? ANSWER ME!_

_A fist landing in his stomach, he can hardly breath. Before the next punch comes he nods hastily._

_Are you dumb? Y´know, you should really learn to talk. These days people who can´t speak properly usually get serious problems. Health problems, if you know what I mean. The grin broadens.  
And I´ve been told you´re sleeping in one of MY houses. Without paying rent that is! That´s like stealing, y´know. And you wouldn´t want to steal from Damien, would you?_

_He shooks his head quickly, the only thing he wants is getting out of this dark building, away from these five guys, who look like grinning skulls in the dim light the few candles produce._

_Now that´s a good boy. So what can you give me for staying in one of my favourite old houses?_

_He shrugs helplessly, he´s only got the clothes he´s wearing.  
Damien´s face appears in front of his own again, but the smile had disappeared.  
Don´t tell me a good shoplifter like you doesn´t have anything valueble on the side, hidden somewhere nearby?!  
He shooks his head again, pale and trembling with fear._

_So you can´t talk AND have nothing to pay for your stay? Damien voice sounds amazed. That´s not so good, buddy, because if I´d let everybody get away with something like this no one would respect me anymore. He pats the boy´s cheek slowly, thoughtfully. It´s all about respect, y´know. It´s not that I don´t like you, but you´ve got to understand – I have to make an example here. He turns to another black shadow. _

_Give me your knife, I´m doing this myself._

_He is given a huge dagger and moves to the boy who struggles to free himself, but can´t break the grip of the two huge guys beside him.  
Easy, my friend. This will only hurt a little. Don´t make it worse with you moving  
Huge eyes never leave the knife, til Damien stands right in front of the kid, playfully moving the blade over the trembling body. _

_Suddenly a foot moves upwards and hits Damien right between his legs. He groans and falls on the dirty floor. The boy struggles free from his surprised guards and runs in the direction of the door. Curses follow him, but he doesn´t hear them. He runs faster, reaches the door to freedom – and runs right into another guard who quickly grabs him and hits him in the face with a strong fist. The world is getting dark and he can hear the blood singing in his ears._

_Then the others are there and the world turns into nothing but pain._

****************

There is an old warehouse out in the field about half an hour behind Kim´s neighbourhood, what about that?  
Eric thought for a moment.  
It´s not a warehouse, a printing company has been in there a few years ago. They got bankrupt. But I don´t think you can get in the factory hall that easily.  
Simon jumped impatiently.  
If it was easy to break in it would be pointless to search Jeff there! I bet he tried to find some place no one would expect him to be.  
Eric had to admit this sounded reasonable.  


Lucy got up as well.  
So let´s not waste more time. From here we can make it in 10 minutes by car.  
Eric looked at his enthusiastic children and smiled.  
So what are you going to do if he´s really in this factory?  
They stopped jumping and sat down on the bed. Simon scratched his head.  
Well, we could ask him to come home with us.  
And for how long, Simon? Days? Weeks? He knows he´ll have to leave after a while and he also knows where minors without a family usually go.  
Lucy played with her hair absent minded.  
Don´t you have an idea, dad? I mean, you can´t want to let him stay on the street?!  
Eric rubbed his eyes and sat beside them.  
Of course not. It´s just. There is a good chance that he´s really in this factory. I just don´t want to set him running again by showing up without a proper plan. Let me think this over and call a few people, okay?  
They nodded in agreement. Eric rised and hugged the kids for a moment, gratefull that they were well. Then he walked out of the room. Simon stood up and stopped at the door, one hand at the door frame.

"Dad?   
  
His parents are dead, aren´t they?  
Eric nodded tired.   
Yes, they are.  
What happened?  
The Rev. hesitated, but decided they were old enough to know.  
They were policemen in Chicago. Their collegues think they got in the way of some very dangerous people and were shot by them.   
Both kids looked shocked and he immediately regret telling them.  
He went back to Simon´s room and put one arm around Simon and one around Lucy, who clung to him tightly.  
I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have told you.  
Lucy recovered first.  
No, it´s okay, I just didn´t expect anything like this.  
Simon gulped hard.  
They shot both? How?  
I don´t know, Simon. Nobody knows what exactly happened this night.  
How did Jeff get away?  
He wasn´t in the house at this time.  
Dad, we have to find him! You gotta think of something. Maybe we can talk him into going to a foster home here in town, or something like that.  
We´ll try everything possible. He assured them, I just hope he won´t run away again.

  



	17. Chapter 17

Times of Trouble

Chapter 17

Jeff woke again and managed to turn the scream in his throat into a cough. Sweat ran into his eyes and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. _What a nightmare! And it felt so real._ Well, it had been real a few months ago, so maybe that was why everything in his dreams still seemed so detailed. With a groan he sat up and reached for the water bottle. He took a few sips and cooled his hot forehead with it.

The skin around the cut was dark red and hurt when he touched it. This was definetely not good. He should try to get some alcohol to put on it, otherwise he risked septicemia. His mother had examined quite a few people who had died from blood poisoning. 

The headache became stronger and when he stood up he had to lean on the couch to avoid stumbling over the desk.  
Great, now I can´t even walk upright anymore. I should really retire from this shit.

Getting the alcohol - or a substitute - would be a problem. Even if he´d make it to the shop without drawing too much attention, he would still have to get away again – hardly possible in his condition, at least not in his usual quick way. Grimly he thought of the last time he tried to steal something when he could hardly walk. 

_No, they won´t get me this time, no way!_

For a moment he thought of the Camdens, but dropped the idea right away.  
Come on, it´s not the first time the circumstances are difficult, you can handle this on your own. But first you should get some more rest, only a few minutes

He sank back onto the couch and closed his eyes. With a cold, sweaty hand he feeled his forehead, then took the pulse. _Too low,_ he thought alarmed, _I´d better go right away, before I´m not longer capable of leaving the building._

But before he could open his eyes again, he fell into a restless sleep, full of feverish dreams.

When he opened his eyes the next time he was only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

****************

I can´t believe this, Rev., there´s no way anyone could get into the building. For heaven´s sake – oh, I´m sorry about that – but I´ve closed and locked the gates personally! And there are no holes, no cellar windows or anything anyone could use to crawl in!

Eric waved his hands to calm the man, who seemed to take his questions as a personal insult.

All I wanted was to ask you to come with me and check on the factory. I don´t know if he´s there, it´s just a hunch. He´s pretty smart, maybe he found a way an adult wouldn´t think of. Would you do me the favor?  
Mr. Matthews actually calmed down and – after a short pause – nodded approvingly.  
I would spend the rest of the weekend thinking about this anyway, we can as well check the building now.

The two men headed for the van and drove out of the yard in the direction of the old factory.

****************

Found anything?  
No, not yet.  
I told you it´s impossible. No one can enter this building.  
What about this window over there?  
You must be kidding me. Okay, maybe a boy could get through. But how would he get up there?  
Eric´s eyes wandered over the oil containers and he pointed in this direction.  
If he found a way to climb the containers  
Rev., this is ridiculous! Nobody – not even a kid - in his right mind would consider this. You could break your neck with one wrong step.  
I guess, Eric mumbled to himself, he just doesn´t care so much about his life.  
How about I open the door and you can convince yourself by searching the building? This way we could end our discussion at once.  
Eric nodded silently, not taking his eyes from the containers, then throwing a glance at the not-so-far-away tree.   
Dangerous, but possible. 

He turned to follow the impatient man to the front gate.  
The gate screamed when Mr. Matthews leaned against it, but opened slowly.  
There you go. But be careful, there´s still a lot of stuff lying around. Don´t fall over it.  
Eric thanked the man and wandered through the dim light, passing the skeleton of the printing machine, then heading for the iron stairs at the right wall. They were leading to a door on the upper floor with the sign .

He climbed the rusty stairs carefully and opened the door. 

  



	18. Chapter 18

Times of Trouble

Chapter 18

_Someone is in the room._ Jeff thought in a moment of panic and sat up. That is - he wanted to, but couldn´t move a muscle, wasn´t even able to open his eyes. Far away he could hear a sound of surprise, then he felt the intruder coming in his direction.  
_It´s Damien!_ a voice in his head screamed_. It´s Damien and he came to kill you! He´s going to cut your throat, he´ll make you pay for everything._

When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he curled together like a ball to protect his chest and stomach as he had unsuccessfully tried months ago.

But the hand didn´t hurt him.

A second one gently touched his forehead and cheek, then both disappeared and he relaxed a bit.

Someone spoke in the fog that covered his head. A familiar voice, calm and concerned. He couldn't understand the words, but he liked the sound of it. This fact, though, didn´t prevent his mind from drifting farther into the fog, which promised freedom and peace.

****************

Lucy and Simon stormed through the ER, closely followed by Matt who had offered to drive both to the hospital after his father had called this afternoon. In a couch of the waiting room the Rev. flipped through a magazine without actually reading the articles. He looked up when he heard the sound of quick footsteps.  
Simon arrived first, his face all concerned.  
Dad, what happened?  
Lucy was at his side only a second later.  
Matt just said you found Jeff and had to bring him to the ER.  
Eric pulled both beside him onto the couch and threw Matt a grateful glance.  
Easy, you two. He was in pretty bad shape when we found him. Mr. Matthews and I drove him here as fast as possible and he was taken care of instantly. Now we have to wait.  
But what exactly happened? Simon repeated impatiently.  
I went to Mr. Matthews, the owner of the factory premises. He opened the building up and in an office on the 1st floor laid Jeff. He had fever and a very low blood pressure. The cut looked bad as well.  
So do they already know what it is?  
I don´t know, Luce. They carried him away as soon as we got here.

The kids sat back and stared at each other with worried faces.

****************

Arriving at NY airport, the man in the brown leather jacket got off the plane and immediately went to a telephone booth nearby. He dialed a number and a familiar voice was audible on the other end of the line.  
  
It´s me, I just arrived in New York.  
What took you so long?  
Bad weather. The flight was delayed. Any news?  
They lost and found him again. He´s in a hospital right now. I don´t know anything more though.  
A female voice coming from a loudspeaker near the telephones informed the passengers about planes leaving within the next 20-30 minutes.  
Keep me informed. I gotta catch the next plane.  
He hung up and hurried in the direction of the -sign, right next to a huge window. The dark clouds were still hanging at the sky and it was raining heavily.   
The man cursed silently and increased his speed.  


****************

Rev. Camden?  
Eric got to his feet, leaving his sleeping children on the couch.  
  
The young doctor smiled.  
I´m Dr. Franklin. You brought the kid with the blood poisoning, didn´t you?  
Blood poisoning?  
Yes, his condition is still serious and we treat him with antibiotics. He nearly slipped into a coma, but we were able to bring him back.  
Will he recover?  
The tests look well and he´s young and strong. If there are no further complications during the night he´ll be fine.  
Can we see him?  
The doctor hesitated.  
Rather not. I´m sorry, but I want him to rest at least til tomorrow. When he remains stable, you´re welcome to visit him. I´m sure he won´t wake up before tomorrow around noon anyway.  
Eric nodded and thanked the doctor, who promised to phone him if there was any change in the boy´s condition. Then the Rev. turned around and woke Lucy and Simon. 

****************

Meanwhile the man in the brown leather jacket lifted his sportsbag and handed the pretty stewardess his ticket.  
No other luggage? she asked, smiling politely at the unshaven gloomy looking guy in front of her.  
No, only the bag.  
After checking its content, she nodded approvingly and gave it back.  
This way, Sir, the plane departs in 20 minutes.

  



	19. Chapter 19

Times of Trouble

Chapter 19

White.

Perfectly whiteness all around him.

When his eyes could focus again, it changed into different shades of white. 

Then other colours appeared. 

He turned his head. The sudden movement was followed by a horrible pain under his forehead. He closed his eyes again and tried to figure out his whereabouts without actually looking at the room.  
Could be a hospital. If I´m lucky it´s just the hopital wing of the local orphanage. I could be out here in less than 5 minutes.

He opened his eyes again and looked around - more careful this time. When he didn´t feel like his head would explode, he sat up. It was definetely a real hospital, two small chairs were standing beside a table at the opposide of the room, right under a TV. There was a second bed next to a window, but it seemed to be empty.

Some machines were placed at the head of the bed. He realized that he was connected to them with thin cables. On a small monitor he could see his heartbeat as a green jumping dot. Although he didn´t like the feeling of the suction disks on his skin, he was smart enough not to rip them off and alarm the nurse. The beeping of the machine had increased its speed as he sat up, but no one opened the door to check. So maybe only critical signs were to be looked after. For the moment he seemed to be safe.

_Is there already security watching the door?_ he asked himself, _Did they have time to find out about me and give this kind of order? What time is it anyway and how long am I already here?_ The questions stormed through his mind as if someone had opened a floodgate. He leaned back on his pillow and tried to recall his last conscious moments. The factory was the last thing he clearly remembered, then everything went foggy. 

I should at least find out what time it is.

He got up again, very slowly this time and also breathed as slowly as possible. There was an alarm clock on the machine beside his bed, which showed 3:47 am. Best time to get moving, ususally staff tended not to be very cautious in the early morning hours. He pushed away the blanket and slipped onto the cold floor, still breathing steadily and calm. _Most important issue is to get out of the room and find some clothes. _

He would remove the cables and sneak out of the room into a bath- or staffroom on the same corridor. There he could hide til the nurse came to check on him. Before she went out to alarm security (or maybe shortly afterwards) he should be able to get away into an elevator or to the stairs. An easy plan, these were usually the best.

Unfortunatelly at this point the door opened and a young doctor stepped into the room. Finding his new patient standing next to the bed he smiled.  
Oh, good morning. I didn´t expect you to be up already, how do you feel? By the way – I´m Dr. Franklin.

Jeff´s mind was racing as he thought of various ways to get away and dropped them again within seconds. The beeping sound of the machine increased its speed immediately and Dr. Franklin´s face turned into a concerned expression. He stepped nearer to check on the boy who ripped the suction disks off and backed away from him, his gaze full of mistrust, eyeing the door like a trapped animal.

Hey, it´s okay, no one is going to harm

But before he could finish the sentence, Jeff had kicked one of the chairs in his direction and stormed out of the room, desperately hoping that the he was running in the direction of the stairway. 

****************

The nurse only glared when he passed by her desk, but when she heard the doctor shouting after him she grabbed the phone and dialed a short number. Jeff didn´t see this, neither did he hear the voice of Dr. Franklin. The only thing that was left in his mind was panic and the urgent need to find a way out of this white mouse trap. He flew down the corridor and tried an unmarked door at his right – locked. 

An old man with a walking aide shuffled from a nearby room and threw the boy in the white hospital shirt only a short, uninterested glance, then moved on.   
Jeff tried to get his thoughts under control, but footsteps from behind and the sudden appearance of Dr. Franklin changed his plans again.  
He ran into another corridor and saw the stairway sign not very far from him. 

_I can make it! I can make it! They won´t catch me again!! _he thought hysterically, pushed the door open

and crashed into a huge man in a security uniform, whose hands grabbed his shoulders with amazing speed. A horrible deja-vu came to his mind and he couldn´t repress a scream. _Damien. Damien. Damien._ It throbbed in his head and for the first time since the encounter with Damien´s gang he feared for his life again. He struggled desperately in the firm grip of the security guy, tried to kick and punch, but without success. After the nurse had forced the needle of the injection Dr. Franklin had ordered into his arm, his movements slowed down and he finally fell back into the white fog.

****************

Handcuffs? What´s going on here?

Please calm down, Rev., we didn´t know what else to do. He woke up very early this morning and tried to run away – and in his present condition I don´t know how long he would have lasted on the street.  
Eric´s gaze wandered from the doctor to the pale face in the bed.  
Didn´t you say he wouldn´t be up til noon?  
Well, I was wrong.  
So what exactly happened?  
Dr. Franklin filled him in and went back to the nurse desk to check on the files of other patients.  
Eric shook his head and reached for one of the chairs. Sitting beside the sleeping kid he tried to ignore the soft handcuffs that were fixed at both sides of the bed.  
Only the continuing, quiet beeping sound of the machines was audible in the room and soon the Rev.´s head sank down on his chest and he fell asleep as well.

****************

When he woke again, two grey eyes were watching him from the bed. 

He sat up and smiled.  
Hey, how are you?  
Jeff moved his hands upwards as far as the leather strings of the handcuffs would let him.  
He snored sarcastically. I´m only waiting for the zookeepers here to fetch a muzzle and move me into Hannibal Lecter´s cell.

Dr. Franklin told me you tried to run away this morning. He only wanted to make sure you wouldn´t worsen your condition. He is very concerned about you. Many people are, you know.  
They´d better mind their own business and leave me alone!  
Jeff, why is it so hard for you to accept help from other people?  
The boy rolled and shifted til he nearly sat upright.  
Why don´t **you** understand?! I don´t need help. I´m absolutely capable of handling myself in any situation!

Eric nodded. He had expected that much.  
Okay. So who´s Damien?

The boy went as white as a sheet and practically _shrinked_ back into his pillow.  
Where did you hear this name? he whispered.  
Apparently you repeated it several times before you passed out this morning. Someone you met?  
Jeff looked away and didn´t reply.  
Eric sighed silently and streched out one hand, touching the boy´s chin, forcing him to turn his head and look him into the eyes.   
Everybody needs help sometimes. That´s part of being human. Why do you keep on giving yourself a hard time while everything could be much easier for you?"

A tear ran down Jeff´s chin and with a sudden movement he freed himself from the Rev.´s grip and tried to turn away from him. The handcuffs hindered him though. Breathing heavily he shook his hands in a useless attempt to break free, then sank back and began sobbing helplessly.

Eric sat beside him on the bed and gently rubbed his shoulder as he had done before.

****************

I need a car.

The girl at the counter of the car rental company examined the man in front of her desk closely. She took in the dirty shirt, in which the man had obviously slept at least twice, the unkemptly hair and the brown leather jacket, laying on top of the old sports bag on the floor next to him. The man didn´t look like he could afford his next meal, let alone one of her cars. She forced a smile on her face.

Certainly. How do you wish to pay?

To her astonishment he produced a few credit cards from his jeans pocket and picked one.   
Give me the fastest you have.

****************

Simon placed his tray on the school yard table and sat between his friends. Absent minded he started to eat and looked around while the other boys were chatting around him.   
and then we could go to my place with a hooker each and take some drugs, what do you say, Simon?  
Puzzled Simon looked back to Martin while the others were giggling.  
  
Martin laughed.  
Nothing. I only tested if you were listening. Obviously you weren´t. So what are you doing tonight?  
Uh, not much.  
No plans with Deena?  
No, her cousin is staying for vacation, and she wants to show her around. Kind of a girls´ evening.  
Nick grinned.  
Uuhh, no boys allowed. So how about a guys´ evening? We could go to the pool hall, what do you say?  
Sorry, but I can´t. I´m going to the hospital to visit a friend. Maybe he broke and stared at a group of people passing by the short fence that separated the school ground from the sidewalk. The other boys turned their heads in the same direction, but couldn´t see anything interesting.   
What is it? Martin asked, Anyone you know?  
Without a reply Simon rised from the wooden bench and started to walk behind the group of about six youths, leaving his tray with his friends who only shook their heads and returned to their conversation.

It was only about half an hour later in history classes when Simon was missed.

  



	20. Chapter 20

Times of Trouble

Chapter 20

_That´s the guy from Saturday night! _Simon thought as he ran behind the older boys who crossed the street now, _What was his name? Barney! Yes, that´s Barney. I have to alert Sgt. Michaels immediately!  
_He looked around for a public telephone nearby, but couldn´t see one. And the group was already disappearing into a small side alley on the opposite street. Simon didn´t think twice and followed them. Carefully he entered the alley and saw the last member of the group, a tall black-haired boy, walking around the next corner. He stepped closer and peeked around the brickwall. They were walking around the next corner, about 20 m from him. 

Simon waited a few seconds to give them more time to increase the distance as he had seen the heroes do in many detective stories, then followed again.The six boys in dark clothes passed a few old houses on their way and Simon was always on their heels, desperately watching out for a telephone. He knew what he did was dangerous, if Barney spotted him it would be hard to explain why he was lurking on him and his friends instead of sitting in school. Finally the six guys reached a huge old house, not far from the area Simon and his siblings were forbidden to go. They entered through the front door and were gone.

Simon stepped out from behind the tree that had covered him and eyed the old building. The paint was long gone and most of the windows were broken or missing. The front garden was a jungle, grass and other plants growing wildly, obviously no one looked after it.  
On the corner of the street Simon saw something that made his heart jump:   
A telephone booth! 

Carefully, always keeping an eye on the building on his right he walked over and grabbed the receiver. First he wanted to dial the emergency number, but then decided to call Sgt. Michaels´ office instead. He waited til he could hear the familiar voice of the policeman on the other end.

But before Simon could say anything, someone pushed him hard against the phone. The receiver fell down and hit the wall of the booth. Simon was hold in a strong grip and could hardly move, a hand covered his mouth. Quickly the stranger pulled him out of the booth and a second pair of hands reached for his legs. The door of the old house came into his view and jumped nearer and nearer, then it opened and he was carried into complete darkness.

****************

The handcuffs as well as the suction disks had been removed and Jeff was sitting on the side of the bed now, wiping his face with a tissue. Eric entered the room with two cups of tea and handed him one. Then he sat beside the kid again and watched him sipping the hot liquid.

How do you feel?   
Jeff thought for a moment, then placed the cup carefully on the nightstand.  
I don´t know. I haven´t cried in a long time. Better, I guess.  
Good enough to talk about it?"  
Jeff sighed.   
Somehow I knew you would ask this.  
The Rev. kept a straight face, so he added.  
Can´t we just sit for a moment without talking at all? I have spoken more in the past few days than in the whole past year. Just a little break, okay?  
Eric smiled.  
Sure. How about another cup of tea?  
Sounds great.

****************

The telephone in the kitchen rang, but – as Annie had gone shopping – no one was there to pick up. 

****************

I had been living in this part of town for some time already. There were several good hideouts in the neighbourhood and a few restaurants and shops where I could organize food. One day this guy stopped me and told me to come with him to pay my debts as he put it. I had no idea what he was talking about and ran out on him and also on some other guys who tried to catch me. Finally they surrounded me and brought me to their leader, a guy named Damien.

At this point Jeff took another sip of tea and stared into his cup for a moment, trying to recall what had been spoken during his first and only encounter with the mad gang leader. Eric waited patiently and didn´t interrupt the boy´s thoughts.

It turned out he wanted to be paid by strays and runaways for services like protection or a place to sleep. I couldn´t give him anything because I ate everything I stole right afterwards. Not that he was interested in food anyway. Absent minded Jeff rubbed his stomach, feeling the familiar lines on his chest under the white hospital shirt.

He wanted to make an example on me. Show the others what happened when they didn´t respect him. _It´s all about respect,_ he said.  
Jeff shuddered.  
I´ve read the expression madness in someone´s eyes a few times, but I´ve never met a mad person before. This guy IS mad.  
He shook his head.  
Completely nuts. And the others who are following him can´t be normal either.

Eric put his empty cup back on the small table, his eyes never leaving Jeff.  
What happened next? he asked hoarsly.

When he threatened to use his knife on me I kicked him where it hurts and ran away. Unfortunately one of the gang members was waiting at the door and caught me. Damien wasn´t very happy about the little respect I showed for him and decided to do a little more than he wanted to in the first place He broke and looked on the floor.

Eric didn´t know what to say.

After a while Jeff looked up again. Thoughfully he played with the strings of the handcuffs that were still fixed to the bars at the bedside.

But there seems to be some business like Damien´s in this town, too. I ran into some guys who desperately wanted to talk to me a few times. And they didn´t look like they had been sent by the Salvation Army. Normally gangs stick to themselves and stay in their parts of town, but I met these guys simply everywhere.

He shrugged.  
Well, on the other hand - maybe I´m just paranoid.

The Rev. remembered the meeting he had had in the police station on the previous Friday and made a mental note to call Sgt. Michaels. Maybe this new information could be of use.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered the room.  
I´m sorry Rev., but your wife is on the phone and it sounded pretty urgently.   
Eric rised and thanked her. Then he turned around to Jeff.  
I´ll be right back.

He was already on his way to the door, when he realized that the nurse had walked to the bed and taken the string with the handcuff to secure Jeff´s hand again. Irritated he turned around.  
That´s not necessary.

The nurse didn´t look up, but put the boy´s other hand back into the soft cuff as well.  
It´s an order from Dr. Franklin, Rev. He said there either has to be someone in the room with him or he has to be tied up.

Jeff smiled a little as he sank back into the pillow.  
It´s okay, I don´t mind.

The nurse raised up again.  
He even sent for a security officer to guard the door.

Eric threw her an angry glance, but reminded himself just in time that she couldn´t be made responsible for the decisions of a doctor.  
He looked back at the boy in the bed, who only shrugged.  
With another I´ll be right back. he walked out of the door to get to the phone, he would talk to Dr. Franklin afterwards. 

When he arrived at the nurse desk he saw the man in the security uniform, who was obviously filled in the details of his duties by another nurse.  
But he forgot about it immediately after he took the receiver and a very worried Annie told him that his youngest son didn´t show up in class after lunch.   
What do you mean, he disappeared?

One of his friends - Martin – said he saw him leaving the school premises walking after some guys. He didn´t know them but assumed Simon did and wanted to talk to them. He left his tray behind, but never came back. Annie´s voice broke and Eric heard her sobbing.

Annie, calm down. I bet there´s an explanation for his disappearance. He said weakly, knowing there were a few very frightening ones, especially after Friday night. Annie seemed to have the same thoughts.

I´ve already called Sgt. Michaels and he alarmed his collegues. But

I know, they can´t possibly search everywhere. I´ll call a few people and drive to his school. Stay near the phone, I´m sure he´ll call soon telling us some amazing story to avoid punishment. 

But even in his own ears this didn´t sound convincing.

****************

Jeff just wondered about how he was supposed to reach his cup with tied hands when Eric came back.  
The Rev. looked as if somebody – or something - had hit him. Jeff sat up and threw him a questioning glance.

What happened?

Simon disappeared from his school during lunch break after following some guys. Nobody knows where he is. I´m sorry, but I have to go and search for him.  
Take me with you. I want to help.  
Eric shook his head.   
Thank you for the offer, but you´re still not well enough to leave the hospital. I´ll come back as soon as I can. With these words he turned and left the room.

****************

What are we gonna do with him?  
I don´t know.  
We have to wait for the boss anyway. He´ll decide.

The voices faded away and a door was shut and locked. Simon sat up and tried to figure out where he was.

The guys who had pulled him out of the phone booth had carried him into the basement of the old house. It was a huge room filled with lots of junk. Old washing machines, broken TVs, machine parts, small kitchenware, mixers and bread slicing machines. 

Simon stumbled around in the dim light to search for a way out of the cellar, but the only two windows were too small to let him slip through. He sat on the floor and thought hard about how he could get out of this mess.

_I haven´t told anyone where I was going when I left." _he thought furiously. _If I only had told Martin or the others. The school will call mom and dad when I don´t show up, but how would they find me here? And what will these guys do with me when their boss finally comes back?_

All his favourite superheroes came to his mind.  
_What would _they_ do in this situation?_ He asked himself.  
_. Spiderman would use his superhuman strength to break the door lock. If this wasn´t possible he would wait for the guys to return and beat them up. Wolverine would do the same, pretty much. And Daredevil.  
Oh, give it up – neither of them would act as stupid as I did and get into such a situation in the first place. And without help I won´t get out of here, that´s for sure._

Simon leaned back against the cold stone wall and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He hung his head, folded his hands and started to pray silently.

****************

Eric drove through the neighbourhood of Simon´s school and thought hard where his son could be.   
Please God, let him be well and secure. 

But his feeling told him Simon would never stay away for so long without calling his parents. Especially not after what had happened at the weekend.

_Maybe he recognized one of the guys or both in the group Martin mentioned. _He thought while turning the steering wheel. _But there´s a phone booth right in front of the school. Why didn´t he just call me or Sgt. Michaels?_

The Rev. didn´t know that this particular phone was broken since last month, when a few kids had tried to find out how much chewing gum it took to fill the slot up completely.

  



	21. Chapter 21

Times of Trouble

Chapter 21

Jeff closed his eyes after the Rev. has left and thought the whole situation over. 

Simon has disappeared during lunchbreak. He´s not the type who usually skips lessons, that seems to be sure. So something or someone had forced him to. Let´s face it. There´s a good chance he´s been kidnapped by this group his dad mentioned.

His eyes flew open.  
Could this be true? And if it was, where could they have brought him?

With an angry grunt he sat up.  
First things first. I can think about this as soon as I´m out here.

He listened for noise from the corridor for a few moments. When everything seemed to be quiet he rolled down in the bed til his head was on the same level as the handcuffs and examined them closely.   
Good, she didn´t tighten them. It should work then.

He lifted his right hand and hooked his thumb around one of the metal bars which were still attached at his bed. Then he pushed hard. With a sharp crack the bone sprang out of the joint.  
Ouch. How come I always forget how much this hurts?

But now he was able to pull his hand out of the cuff. With a painful groan he put the thumb back where it belonged and reached for the second cuff. Within seconds he was free.   
Now let´s see. Fortunately I already know about the guard, so what can I do about him?

The boy´s gaze wandered through the room and stopped at the second bed near the window. He smiled grimly and jumped out of his own bed. The room laid on the 3rd floor, no tree grew close to the only window. He tried to open it and was surprised when it actually worked. 

Beautiful. I don´t even have to think hard.

He returned to his bed and spent about 5 minutes for the preparation of his breakout.

****************

It had been a quiet day at the nurse desk, apart from the incident with the new patient early this morning. Nurse Betty sat in one of the chairs and flipped through a magazine, searching for the article 15 useful tips to lose weight.  
The guard who watched the door of the new kid´s room had set his chair right next to the door and threw her a broad grin every time she looked in his direction.  
Suddenly a light at her desk began to blink and Betty jumped to her feet. She checked where the alarm came from and hurried to the guarded door. The man raised his eyebrow.  
Hey sweetie, what´s up?

She didn´t respond, but pushed the door open and walked in.   
The bed was empty. 

She looked around, but couldn´t see the new patient. Then she realized that the other bed had been pushed a few inches nearer to the window. Something white was tied around the metal frame. The nurse stepped next to the bed and touched the white piece of cloth. It was a sheet and part of it was hanging out of the open window. Betty leaned over the window sill and found a white rope hanging down the building ending a few metres above the 1st floor. She couldn´t see anything in the bushes beneath, but this meant nothing. They were nearly as high as a car now and very thick.

With a gasp she moved back into the room, hurrying past the puzzled guard and reached for the microphone at her desk.  
Dr. Franklin, emergency at station 3, Dr. Franklin please.

The guard jumped up from his chair and hurried into the room.  
Holy shit!  
He stormed out again and moved to the desk.  
Quick! Alert security. Maybe he´s still on the premises.  
She nodded, already dialing the number.

From the nearby corridor came Dr. Franklin and threw them a questioning glance.  
What happened?

The nurse handed the receiver to the guard, pointed in the direction of Jeff´s room and followed the doctor who entered it without another word.  
Shaking his head Dr. Franklin returned to the desk a few seconds later with Betty on his heels.  
I don´t believe it. Is this kid crazy or what? Quick, let a few people search the bushes under the window and the area around. And try to reach Rev. Camden.  
The guard had already given the first order and handed the receiver back to Betty, who hectically searched for the phone number of the Rev.  
The doctor glanced at his watch.  
I´m needed on the 2nd floor, call me again if there are any news.  
And with a last disbelieving look into the empty room he hurried back.

The guard left shortly after him to join his collegues who where searching the hospital garden for the runaway.  
Betty didn´t have to wait long. Only seconds after the first ring Annie picked up the phone, desperately waiting for news about Simon.

****************

No one had bothered pulling the white string back into the room.   
Or wheeling the second bed back where it belonged.   
Or closing the door.   
Everything was quiet again. 

Suddenly the door moved a little and a face peeked out from behind.

Carefully the boy stepped out of the blind spot behind the door which had covered him completely and moved towards the doorframe to throw another quick glance in the direction of the nurse desk. The nurse was busy at the phone, he only saw her back.

Quickly he sneaked out of the room and hurried through the empty corridor, around the next corner. Fortunately no one was in sight. The door of a nearby laundry room was open and he saw a grey sweatshirt lying on a table next to a pair of dirty blue jeans which were too large, but would do with a belt. Jeff grabbed the clothes and hid in the next office. He had no belt, but found an old telephone wire on the floor that wasn´t connected. No one would miss it soon.

Jeff tied a knod around his stomach, carefully avoiding pressure on his new bandage. Then he slipped into the sweatshirt and covered the wire with it. 

Perfect. Now let´s leave this place.

****************

He reached the 1st floor without a problem. Near the main entrance stood a group of security officers. He trotted past them with only one short curious glance. They were searching for a patient that **looked** like a patient. Without wearing the white hospital shirt he was kind of invisible.

Amazed he wondered how easy it always was to fool people.

None of the guys upstairs even thought about who turned the alarm on. Once they saw I was missing this little detail seemed to be totally unimportant. And the string wouldn´t have been able to hold me anyway. Well, the oldest tricks are still the best.

But he was glad when he finally left the hospital premises and quickly increased the distance to the white building.

Now where should he search for Simon? He turned in the direction of the school – his dad had told him when searching for someone missing he had to start where this person´s track ended. Simon´s had ended outside the school and it wasn´t too late yet to ask his friends a few questions. 

If he reached them in time before they were going home.

Jeff broke into a run.

****************

Coming from the north, a huge motorbike made it´s way to Glenoak. It was driven by the man in the brown leather jacket. Impatiently he sped up again, overtaking another vehicle on the road, causing its driver to curse and show him the finger. The Harley certainly was faster than a car would have been, but it was still not fast enough for the man. He growled when he saw the next road sign and estimated how long he would have to drive on til he reached his destination.

  



	22. Chapter 22

Times of Trouble

Chapter 22

Simon examined the long metal bar and lifted it from the floor.   
Too heavy.

He needed a small, light weapon, something he could hide easily. The cellar was full of junk, there simply _had_ to be some kind of tool here he could use to defend himself.   
Was it really just two days ago when Jeff tought me this martial arts stuff? I feel like it was two years. And what did he say about fighting more than one person? "Don´t do it, just run away." What if you don´t have this option?

Simon tried to imagine the answer Jeff would give him if he was here. He couldn´t think of one.

Suddenly his stomach growled and, glancing at his watch, he realized that he had spent about four hours in the basement of this house already. As he had left his lunch behind, he was getting hungry now. What if the gang left him here and wouldn´t come back.  
Simon didn´t know what frightened him more: The thought that they would come back or that they wouldn´t and leave him here to slowly starve to death.  
I mustn´t allow these thoughts – they don´t help me out of this situation. Maybe I find something to open the door lock, a wire perhaps.

And he carefully walked to another huge pile of old machine parts in a corner of the room.

****************

No one in sight.   
DAMN! School´s out already. I´m too late.

Uncertainly Jeff stood near the front gate and considered his next step.  
I don´t even know in which direction Simon and the guys went. What if

He looked around, comparing the area with the map in his head.  
Mhm. They wouldn´t have walked far. What if this gang´s headquarter is within a one or two km circle? It´s still too much to search on my own, but I can exclude quite a few parts.

While he was still thinking a car passed by him. The three passengers inside were listening to loud rap music and one of them, a dark haired man with sunglasses, threw an empty beer can in Jeff´s direction, missing him only at a few inches.

Hey kiddo!, the man shouted, Next time I´ll get you! and he laughed roaring. Then the car sped up again and went around the next corner.

Jeff felt like he had been hit by a train.  
Impossible. Thisthis can´t be true...

It took him a few moments to realize that he was racing around the same corner the car had taken and quite a few more to ban the howling voice out of his head who desperately yelled at him to stop and turn around at once.

****************

A cracking noise at the door made Simon jump. Quickly he hid the broken mirror piece in his hand and turned to face whoever was coming down into the dark room.  
It was a group of teenagers, lead by a young man with sunglasses and dark black hair, obviously the boss the others had been talking about earlier. Barney and Freddy were the only gang members Simon could identify and they smirked at him exactly the same way they had done when they´d first met. 

Now now now, what do we have here? the gang leader asked in a soft voice and took the dark sunglasses off. Simon couldn´t see his eyes properly, but he felt fear just by watching the man who slowly walked down the few stairs.  
My men told me you were spying on them, the man continued, staring at Simon who stared back like a rabbit caught by a car´s lights . They said you were calling somebody from the booth outside. Is that true?

Simon nodded slowly.  
Oh. And whom did you call?  
Simon didn´t reply.  
The man waved and two of the guys stepped forward in Simon´s direction, who backed away, but couldn´t go far. 

When the first one reached out for him, Simon swang the mirror-piece and cut his hand deeply. The guy jumped back with a cry and held his bleeding hand. The other one, though, hit Simon´s cheek with his fist, sending the younger boy to the floor with a loud ring in his ears. He dropped the mirror-piece and his opponent stepped on it, crushing it completely with his boot. Simon wasn´t capable of thinking straight anymore. All he wanted was to get away and run home as fast as he could.   
Someone picked him up from the floor. He saw the face of the leader in front of him and looked into his eyes. A strong smell of beer reached his nose.

A moment later another fist landed in his stomach and he gasped for air.

People don´t fool around with me, y´know. The tall guy said slowly and reached for Simon´s chin. You´re not the only one who needs to learn a little respect towards other people, my friend. And I´m very good at teaching respect. Do you know who I am?  
Simon shook his head, mouthing . He had no air left to speak.

But I do.

Everybody turned their heads in the direction of the door. The silhouette of a boy was visible in the doorway and slowly started moving downstairs.  
The gang leader pushed Simon into the arms of another guy and turned around, walking in the direction of the newcomer.  
And who are you? he asked cautiously.

Jeff stopped at the bottom of the stairs and eyed the older guy carefully.  
Take a closer look, I´m sure you will remember. By the way, how do your balls feel? Still sore I hope.  
After a few seconds, the gang leader´s eyes widened and he gasped.

YOU! How did you get here?

Jeff ignored the question.  
So you´re still playing the same old games, Damien? he continued, passing the older boy and moving in the direction of the others, who looked confused and didn´t know what was going on and how to react.

Damien grinned broadly.  
Well, y´know how life is. People just got to learn some respect and then live happily ever after. It was the same with you when we met last time. I understand you learned a few good lessons in the old warehouse, didn´t you?

He chuckled and Jeff risked a closer look at Simon who could barely stand and was held by two boys. He turned half round, keeping an eye on everyone in the room.  
I don´t think this boy here needs to learn the same lessons. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Let him go and none of you will be harmed for the moment.

Damien looked at him, totally stunned for a second. Then he bursted into laughing. He laughed til he had to get a hold at the railing right next to him. His gang joined in after throwing a few uncertain glances at the calm boy in front of them.  
Casual Jeff walked over to Simon.  
Come on Simon, we´re going now.

He took the other boy´s arm and pulled him out of the grip of the guard who threw a questioning glance at his leader.   
Damien´s eyes narrowed when the two kids stepped in the direction of the stairs. He lifted one foot and placed it onto the railing to block their way.

And where exactly do you think you´re going? he growled.

Jeff looked at him thoughtfully.  
Y´know, Damien, I bet you´d look fantastic in an orange shirt with a number on. Would fit your eyes pretty well. And if you don´t move your foot now, you will wear a nice white cast too. 

Damien´s face darkened.  
I think you need another lesson in showing respect. He waved his gang and two of the guys grabbed Jeff and Simon from behind.

**Police!** **Freeze now!**

The voice from the door made the gang jump like one person and within just a few seconds there was chaos among them. Jeff kicked Damien´s leg aside and pushed Simon in the direction of the door. Both boys were quickly grabbed and pulled outside the room by Sgt. Michaels who then gave way for his collegues.   
10 cops stormed into the cellar and after only a few minutes every gang member was caught and brought outside, where a police van was already waiting for them.

****************

Meanwhile a huge Harley entered the town, passed the shopping mall and the pool hall.

  



	23. Chapter 23

Times of Trouble

Chapter 23

That was irresponsible! You two could have been harmed, even killed! Sgt. Michaels was furious.  
Jeff and Simon sat in the back of a police car with hanging heads, both shifting as if to disappear into the seat.

But everything turned out fine. Jeff finally dared to say.  
The cop turned to him.  
Yes, only because you called the emergency line. But going into this house full of gang members was stupid and dangerous. You should have waited for us. What were you thinking?

Jeff looked at him sharply.  
I thought that when Damien appeared it would be better to distract him a bit before you showed up. He loves to play games on people and they´re not always very pleasant for his victims.

Sgt. Michaels opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, shook his head and turned when he heard another policeman calling his name. The young man just came out of the cellar waving two bags of white powder. While they were talking Jeff turned to Simon. 

Are you okay? he asked quietly.  
Simon nodded slowly, then looked up.  
How come you know this guy?   
Jeff shrugged, we sort of ran into each other some time ago.  
What did you mean when you told Sgt. Michaels about him playing games?  
Jeff thought about a quick reply, but didn´t want to lie to his new friend. So he just shrugged again.   
It´s a long story.  
But Simon wouldn´t drop the topic that easily.  
Looks like we have some time right now. Why don't you start telling me right away?

A van drove into the empty space beside the police car and a very concerned man opened the door, saving Jeff from answering this time. Simon climbed out of the police car.

Dad! Over here.

Eric hurried over to them, hugged his son tightly and reached for the other boy´s shoulder.  
Are you two okay?  
They nodded.

Sgt. Michaels returned.  
Looks like we have the whole gang here, they are brought to the police station now.

The police van with Damien and his gang drove by and they could threw a last glance at the gang leader, who was sitting in the back seat with cuffed hands, howling for revenge.   
Sgt. Michaels turned and faced the Rev. again.  
We found some drugs, then there are the testimonies of the boys These guys won´t see much of the sun in the near future.

Eric said grimly, thinking of what Damien had done already and shuddering when imagining what could have happened when the man had gotten Simon in his hands any longer.

Simon´s voice made him drop the dark thoughts.  
  
Can we go and eat something? I´m starving.  
Eric smiled.  
Sure. Let me just call your mom first to calm her, then we can go home.  


Before he turned to head for the phone booth he threw a glance at Jeff who was looking down the road where the police van with the gang members had disappeared. He seemed to be deep in thoughts.

****************

After calming Annie and promising her to drive straight home, Eric called the hospital and was connected to Dr. Franklin. He asked about Jeff´s condition and the young doctor told him he didn´t need to bring the boy back to the hospital as long as he kept an eye on him.

I have the test results right in front of me and Jeff should be okay. But if he shows signs of pain or feels dizzy, bring him back here.  
Eric thanked the doctor and hung up. Then he went back to the van, where the boys had already been waiting for him and they drove off.

****************

When the door bell rang, Lucy went to answer it. She opened the door and – instead of her dad and the boys she expected - found a stranger standing in front of her. He took of his sunglasses and smiled.

Hi, can you help me? I´m searching for someone.

  



	24. Chapter 24

Times of Trouble

Chapter 24

and then Sgt. Michaels showed up and helped us out of the cellar. Simon finished his story. Eric could only shook his head again.   
And you´re sure you aren´t hurt?  
No dad, everything is alright. I´m just hungry.  
Eric turned to Jeff who was still looking out of the window silently.  
How did you know where Simon was?  
Jeff shrugged.  
I didn´t. It was only a coincidence, I saw Damien driving by and went after him.  
How did you get out of the hospital?  
A small smile appeared on Jeff´s face.  
Professional secret.

They arrived at the house and Simon´s eyes widened.  
Wow, check out this motorbike!  
Jeff whistled.  
That´s a beauty. And quite new, I would say.

Before they could examine the Harley any closer, Lucy opened the door and called over her shoulder: They´re here!   
Then she waved them to come over.  
Simon and Jeff exchanged glances and went to the open door, Eric following them.  
They could hear talking from the kitchen, Annie´s and a male voice Eric couldn´t identify. A moment later he nearly bumped into Jeff who all of a sudden stood still in the narrow corridor leading to the kitchen. 

What´s wrong?

The boy didn´t respond, but followed Simon into the kitchen slowly, as if not sure whether to go on. Annie turned around when her youngest son came in and he immediately hurried over to hug her.

Jeff stepped into the room and remained standing next to the counter, silently eyeing the vistor who leaned against the kitchen table with a cup in his hand.

It was a tall man of about 30 years. He wore a brown leather jacket and dirty jeans. The stubbly beard indicated that he didn´t have a proper shave in days. His eyes widened when he saw Jeff, who still didn´t say a word.

The man and the boy kept on staring at each other, while Eric threw a questioning glance in Annie´s direction. Still holding Simon, she shook her head and shrugged. 

Finally the man broke the silence.  
Long time no see.

The boy examined him head to toe.  
You look awful. He stated a-matter-of-factly.

The man broke into a grin.  
Are you kidding? It took me ages to create this appearance.

Jeff chuckled.  
A shower was not involved in the creation process I presume?

Naah, would have ruined the effect.

The Camdens listened to the conversation with growing confusion. The stranger winked at the boy, then placed the cup next to the sink carefully and came around the corner to greet Eric.  
The Rev. took the hand the man held out to him.

"Hello, I´m a friend of Jeff. My name is MacGyver.

****************

How did you know where I was?

Pete got a call from Jim Corrigan at the weekend. I had a fewthings to do in Europe during the past months and just finished them when Pete called. He told me you showed up again.

They were sitting in the living room together, drinking tea and eating cookies. Simon leaned against his dad on the couch and threw Jeff a questioning glance.  
So this is the uncle you were talking about? and in the man´s direction. You taught him these cool things, the riddles and all that survival stuff?"

Jeff nodded.  
Yep. And there are dozens of other little tricks I didn´t even have a chance to try out.

Annie filled the cups again.  
So what are you doing, Mr. MacGyver?

It´s just MacGyver. And I´m working for the Phoenix Foundation. You may have heard about it, it´s a research institute running several projects around the world.

Eric scratched his head.  
Didn´t they build this hospital in Zaire?

Yes, that´s one of these projects. I didn´t work on this one, though.  
So are you an aid worker?  
It´s a bit complicated. Basically I just help with several projects, environmental studies and humanitarian things most of the time.

Lucy couldn´t hold back any longer.  
Are you going to adopt Jeff?

Before their guest could reply, Eric threw his daughter a warning glance.  
Maybe they would like to talk about this in private first, Luce.

In the uncomfortable silence that followed Annie patted Lucy on the arm and waved her to go outside, Eric stood, pulled Simon to his feet and together they left the room, leaving the visitors alone. 

Jeff kept staring at the floor.  
I know you can´t

You know nothing, kid!

Surprised Jeff looked up and saw anger on his friend´s face.  
You have absolutely no idea what we went through in the past months.

Suddenly the anger melted away and gave way for sadness.

I´m sorry, I know it wasn´t your fault. I just didn´t sleep so well recently.  
MacGyver shook his head and examined the cup in his hand.  
You haven´t been at your parents´ funeral. The chapel was too small to hold all the people that had come to say goodbye. Many were standing outside in the rain. I´ve never seen so many cops in one place.

Jeff gaze wandered back to the floor which started to blur in his eyes. 

Quietly the man went on.  
And after you disappeared for the first time, everyone of them had a photo of you at their desks and made sure their collegues had seen it either. Ever wondered why they found you so quickly after you ran away? You must have been the most wanted boy in Chicago.

Jeff wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
I never wanted to cause so much trouble. I simply had to get out of this Kensington place. 

He shrugged helplessly.  
And afterwards I just kept on running.

His friend threw him an understanding glance.  
It´s hard to stop running once you started, isn´t it?

The boy nodded.

Again silence rose between them, but not an uncomfortable one this time.

Then Jeff sat up.  
So what do you want me to do now? Go back to the orphanage again?   
He sighed.  
If you say so, I will do it.

Now it was the older man who looked surprised.  
No, of course not. I thought it was pretty obvious why I came here.  
He hesitated, the boy´s gaze never leaving him.  
Well, you know I´m usually very busy, but as you are an independent guy yourself, I´m sure we could work something out.

Seeing the broad smile on Jeff´s face, MacGuyver quickly added:  
Of course you´d have to go to school again.

The smile didn´t fade.  
Live with you? On the house boat? That´s _cool_!

We´ll have to get the paperwork done first, but I´m sure this won´t take long.   
He winked.  
In the meantime I would be grateful if you sticked around for a change.

Jeff offered him his hand.  
No more running away.

Grinning, his friend shook it.

  



	25. Chapter 25

Times of Trouble

Chapter 25

Lucy quickly ripped the envelope open. She´s been waiting for this letter for weeks now. Before she could start reading Simon stormed into her room without knocking. She didn´t mind this time, though.

  
I read it aloud.  


Simon sat on the bed and impatiently watched her unfolding the letter.

Dear Lucy and Simon,

sorry that I didn´t write earlier, but everything has been very busy in the last few weeks. I´m going to school again and they put me in the same grade I would be now if nothing had happened. A few lessons are hard to follow, I have so much to catch up with. But that´s okay, I´m learning like hell very hard and will be on the same level as the others soon.

There are some cool people in my class and I already found friends to hang out with. But the best thing is that my oldest friend, Tom, has moved here with his parents only 3 months ago. He´s living about an hour from my place. As you can imagine I´m eager to get my driver´s licence as soon as possible.

Uncle Mac took me to his grandfather Harry at the weekend and we went fishing. I caught a huuuuge one, but it slipped through my fingers when I tried to pull it in the boat. Maybe I´ll get it next time.

How are things in Glenoak? Are you still grounded for the finger thing, Simon? Tsk tsk, bad boy! :)

And Lucy: Congrats for your new driver´s licence. But what sort of strange guys are you dating? Letting you pick him up AND pay for the cinema? He won´t have many more dates in the near future, I guess.

Thank you for your letters, they helped me much during the whole adoption process. For a while it seemed like I would have to return to the orphanage. Can you imagine that? There is someone who wants to adopt a kid and people say oh, we´re not sure if you´re the right man for the job. They rather wanted me to go back!

In the end Pete found a lawyer who quickly settled the matter and now we´re setting up an extra room on the boat. Living on a house boat is great, in the evening you can sit near the water and breath clean air – well, it´s still city air, but not as dirty as downtown.

I hope you´ll come for a visit in summer, I can´t wait to show you around.

Tell your dad I enjoyed reading the book he gave me and thanks to your mom for the cookies. I´m afraid they didn´t last long

Love,

Jeff

****************

The boy heard someone shouting his name from outside. He stood up, went to the small window and opened it. From the wharf his uncle was waving two ice hockey sticks. Jeff gave him two thumbs up, closed the window and took his jacket from the chair. Then he hesitated, looking back at the desk and the letter.

He dropped the jacket again and took the pen.

****************

P.S.: I still don´t know how to tell uncle Mac that I hate ice hockey!

****************

End

  



	26. Author's Note

Author´s Note

You didn´t expect that kind of ending, did you? Hehe...funny thing is: Neither did I. 

I hope you liked my first fanfiction story. Thank you for reading and – to those who did – for reviewing.   
To those who didn´t: What´s holding you back? I love reviews and am still here regularly to see if there are new. So don´t hesitate!

Critic is fine, just keep it gentle and add suggestions, so that I can make this story better.

It was a pleasure writing "Times of Trouble", despite the fact that none of the characters seemed to do what I wanted them to do. But that was what kept me going in the first place. And the nice reviews, of course. (I couldn´t repress a huuuuge happy grin, when I read your first one, kleobeo! It brightened my day! - and of course this goes for all the others as well!)

I didn´t plan this particular ending, so I better add that I don´t own uncle Mac. Didn´t want to spoil anything by mentioning this in the disclaimer afterwards. In my universe the last MacGyver-episode just didn´t happen, okay? Jim Corrigan also belongs to someone else (he is my favourite character in T.J. Hooker). Just felt he might fit in here. 

Both went back to the box I took them from.

As none of my friends like 7th heaven, I couldn´t find a beta-reader. So if you stumble over spelling or grammar errors please give me a short note and I correct them. As I mentioned in my profile I´m travelling Australia at the moment, so it can take some time for me to reply and/or correct mistakes, but I certainly will do it asap!

As for the sequel: Yes, I´ve written one (I guess, I´m addicted now), it´s called "Hot Shots" and I finished it today (02-01-29). It´s more an adventure and mystery story, featuring Jeff, Lucy, Simon and Eric. They are getting involved in a case of drug smuggling. I hope you´ll like that one as well, although I know sequels are hardly ever as good as the original.

Thanks guys and keep on writing, reading and reviewing, :)

Wyrd Sister


End file.
